Go for Broke: The Dragon Spirit Fight
by RichieD
Summary: KOF 2003, 3 new particpants (besides the Heroes Team) unwittingly kick off a strange new saga. Side-story to my Nothing to Lose series. Please R & R. Chap 7: Decision: Conculsion.
1. History Lesson

Go for Broke: The Dragon Spirit Fight

By RichieD.

 (A/N: Hello good people of FF.net, welcoming you to my first King of Fighters fanfiction. Granted I've been working on a few fight fictions lately, but all of them Capcom vs. SNK. So after playing of few games of KOF, checking around for story outlines to KOF '03, and giving a "what the heck". I decided to make one solely based on that game. Of course I should mention that this ties in with my Nothing to Lose series and that my characters are the main focus here. And while I'll try to make this as stand-alone as possible (this is a side story), I suggest checking back at the first two stories, Nothing to Lose and NTL: SNK Style, to get a better perspective of whats going on. With that said I own no rights to KOF and characters related to the games other then my own. So if you suit are expecting to get anything, its your waste of time. Enjoy Read and Review.)

King Of Fighters

KOF for short

What is it? A fight tournament what else? Gatherings of those brave enough to step into the ring and let loose their skills upon others who are equally trained in arts of combat. 

For the many veterans (and there are many) that have competed in the last couple of years. They have learned never to take the competition for granted as doing so could lead to something far beyond getting a couple of bruises.

Don't believe me? Then let me show you a bit of a checkered past in the following years

'94-'95: A madman who sponsors the tournament challenges fighters on his local warship. Covering the losers in steel after he beaten then adding them to his collection, thinking hes the supreme fighter ever. But after being handed his first ever defeat, does he take it with dignity? No, he tries to blow the victors up along with his ship failing miserably of course. A year later, this man comes back. Half man, half machine fueled only by revenge and backed by a brainwashed fighter who one of the greatest martial artists in the world. However even with all his sneaky tactics, he still loses and this time at the cost his life….presumably.

'96-'97: Near the end of the next contest a local stadium is attacked by sudden tornados, almost killing local onlookers. The one responsible being an elderly man with great power able to use the wind at his disposal. He attacks the finalists only to be defeated through a very harsh battle, leaving a cryptic message of destruction before vanishing. Also reports of two of the fighters showing violent behavior that left many wounded and two dead. Next year, three of the fighters show strange signs of powers very similar to the two that went on the rampage last year. What happen to these fighters and the events afterward is unknown. All that is known from those that experienced the last fight was that they muttered the words "humanity now has another chance."

'99-'01: A conglomerate sets there sites on the tournament, hacking sinister plots that have interfered with the lives of many participants for the next three years. One tournament involved a clone world takeover that, thankfully, never happened. Another involved a space cannon that wiped out the city that was birth of KOF: SouthTown, regretfully taking many lives. Lastly was a very unclear final fight with the head of this conglomerate, supposedly trying to off the very creations he produced. But in the end was brought down by them. The only thing left was a meteorite that fell from space and into the ocean, supposedly the hideout to this sinister group.

Needless to say, its a enter at you own risk thing. You either have to be extremely brave, talented, and strong or extremely brash and foolhardy to compete. However for those that do it every year its clockwork. Despite the risk it a way of life for them, the thrill of the fight and all that jazz you understand. 

But for those who are lucky enough to enter for the first time…they have the pleasure of getting the most out of the tournament.

And for three individuals, it's a whole new ball game from what their used too.

2003 is looking to be a very interesting year indeed.  


	2. Bit Player: Shorty

Go for Broke

(A/N: We interrupted this fanfiction to bring you a this important message: PANCAKES CAN CLEANSE YOUR SOUL! That said I don't own King of Fighters and any characters related…except my own as they're from my comic. I would plug it, but the world in a bad enough economy though you're welcome to click my name for the link. But enough social banter, on to the story.) 

Bzzzt!

Kzzz…Com…ztttt.. in. Come in…bzzzt….Do you…zzzzt…me? Zzzzzt….I said do you read me? 

"Yeah, but your in a bad area. Am mostly picking up static, move to someplace else."

ZZZZZZZZ..."Can you heard me now?"

"Ugh."

"I'll take that as a yes. Are you in position?"

"Standing a few feet from her caricature tent. She's finishing up the last of her customers, once she closes shop. I'll begin following."

"Remember stay out of sight. In which I mean watch from a distance, not walking almost besides her holding a magazine to your nose. We don't want another auto accident and have to haul you sorry butt back to the hospital."

"Yeah, yeah. Will you stop bringing that up. Am still paying you for the bills, aren't I?"  

"Heh heh, just reminding ya."

"Ha ha, I have laughed. Oh she on the move, get ready."

"Gotcha, over and out." 

The shadow figured clasped down on the antenna on his walkie talkie, and peaked outward from his hiding place as his intended target folded up her tent, put away her pencils and colors, grabbed her drawing pad, and started down the block. The figure waited a bit letting her get some distance before going in the same direction. Making sure to keep out of sight by ducking in shop buildings or hiding behind corners when his target made a turn.

At on point, the girl came upon a street, the same one in fact where he had his first accident in fact. Upon seeing it the boy gulped but continued to stay out of sight as his target crossed the street. "Alright c'mon you can do this. No topless women centerfold to distract you this time. Just wait for the light and run across." The boy pounded his chest for reassurance then check back on his pursee who had just clear the street and was further down the sidewalk. The light was still red so the figure decided to take a chance and spirited across the painted lines. Leaping to the next side when he was within distance even though the light had yet to change color. "Huff huff made it." He sighed happily however he noticed he was a tad lighter then before. "Funny feels like something fell…the walkie-talkie!" He spotted it in the middle of the crosswalk only to see it crushed into pieces as the cars were given the signal to go. 

"…" 

*****

The park in the afternoon

Kids playing, people resting or exercising, senior citizens feeding the birds

And an operation being hatched.

Amongst the people was a girl wearing all suspenders with a light red shirt underneath, red sneakers with a yellow stripe down the middle and a backward worn cap dotting her head, guess what color?

In her arms she carried a drawing pad and a purple folded up tent, her hand grasping some art supplies. She seemed like a casual person who enjoyed art, nothing special to look at among everyone else. Though to one person watching her from a piece of playground equipment, it was another story.

"Here we go."

The girl was passing by the play area, already swarming with little kids exerting their energy. Out of the blue, a ball came sailing from a group of kids and bounced toward the path the girl was on. Seeing it coming her way, she lifted her right foot and lightly brought it down stopping the ball in its tracks. Pretty soon a kid came looking for it. 

"This belong to you?" The girl asked smiling, the kid just nodded smiling in return and picked up the ball. However she took a fancy to box of art supplies the girl was carrying. But after a glance she turned and walked back to the group she was playing with.

"Your welcome" the girl muttered after seeing her go, then shrugged and continue onward.

"OOF! What th-! Hey my pencils!" the girl called after the kid who just swiped then ran off with her art supplies. Without a second thought the girl was on the kid's trail, dropping her other two supplies. Weaving in and out of other children who were still playing and having to duck under some of the equipment. "Come back here, you little rugrat!" the girl yelled as she started to close the distance between them  "You can run, but I can run faster!"  

With that she made a flying leap (wow, two in one story : P-ed) and caught the kid as she slid along the ground. "I swear if you weren't out of my age range, you'd be sorry for grabbing my stuff." The girl scowled as she yanked the supplies from the kid's hand "Though if you do that to me again, don't think there won't be percussions. Am very creative, so I can think of something humane, disciplie-eqse and humiliating. Now get!" She let the child go and got up.

Then hit the ground again as something flew over her.

She dusted herself off as she got to her feet turning toward the figure "Aren't you a little old for the playground, Demo?" The person in question chuckled as she got to her feet. This too was a girl; only blonde haired with pigtails and wearing a black loose long sleeve shirt with a white twisted smiley face design in the middle, blue jeans and white shoes completed the ensemble.

"Shoot, almost had you that time, what the matter? A week off starting to rust your skills, Eh Shorty?"

*****

High School can have a strange effect on a person. Be it to go through the grades and reach a career choice or get insulted once too often, grab a gun and…well. But one thing that will always be inevitable about H.S is the encounter of a fight. Sometimes one little skirmish can you set you on the road to becoming a warrior, for one girl the road is still opening up to her. But the path she walks has lead to some exciting encounters and the future is looking better for her with each fight. Being a tomboy doesn't hurt either.

**Shorty Caka.**

Age 16, Fight Style: Self-taught Martial Arts

*****

Shorty sighed as she put down her supplies "God, you think I would've gotten used to these lures by now. It just frustrates the living hell out of me when I keep falling for them." She grinned as she looked toward Demo "And yet am always curious of the surprise afterward. Shall we have at it?"

"And the girl says the magic words." Demo quip as she got into a stance but her opponent hadn't even raised her hands. "Um you are going to fight me right? I mean you threw down the glove, remember?" she asked sarcastically

"I know, am just waiting for…" there was a yell behind her and something charged out from a slide. Shorty who had yet to move pulled up an arm then quickly brought it back behind her in an elbow. Connecting with the stomach of a rather large black haired person wearing a purple t-shit with a black vest, jeans and black sneakers. "Glad you could make it, Iggy." She then turned to Demo "NOW we fight." She quickly got behind the unfortunate boy and jump kicked him, sending him flying forward. Demo knocked him to side and rushed toward her, fists aimed for the Shorty's head. The girl leaned back then ducked as the attack came back at her now in a chop. She then grabbed Demo's arm and punched the stomach a few times, following it with a sweep kick.

However Demo didn't fall, but landed on her hands turning it into a flip. Once on her feet she let out a roundhouse kick that connected but was met afterwards with a knee to the gut. Demo quickly regained her herself then charged back in with a shoulder tackle. Her opponent tried to stop it but she was moving too fast and got knocked backward, sliding a few feet when she hit the ground. Shorty got her bearings back just in time to see a foot from the air, coming down at her like a missile. The auto-drive known as instinct took over and she rolled as dirt and rock exploded from the spot she was just in. 

As Shorty got to her feet she sense something behind her and started to turn only to get grabbed in a bear hug. Iggy had recovered and was holding on tight. He lifted his head toward Demo, motioning her to attack (he's mute you see-ed). To which she was all too happy to oblige as she reared up a strong punch.

 She only got a centimeter before two feet bounced off her face, knocking her to the ground. Demo clutched at her face as pain throbbed from the area where it hit. "Ow, you…bi…jerk!" she yelled remembering kids were still on the playground, some now watching the fight with curiosity.

Shorty however was occupied with her second opponent to respond, fighting him fist for fist after getting free of the bear hug. Growling, Demo pulled out a walkie-talkie from her pants. "Axel! Where the heck are you?! We were supposed to attack all at once! Were getting creamed out here!" The only answer she got was static "Axel? Axel!" She silently swore a she put away the device then got blindsided as Iggy was thrown into her and the two tumbled to the ground "Augh! Get off me you beanbag!"                

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Is that anyway to talk to your partner, Demo? I mean you need all the help you can get when you're planning a team attack. Especially when your having trouble just attacking one person."

"Oh sure, except the fact that your no ordinary person and I happen to have teammates with the I.Q .of a peanut." Demo groaned as the she tried to pry the form of Iggy off her.

"Teammates? As in plural? Oh yeah there suppose to be three of you weren't there? Where your bud, Ax-?"

Something flew at the Shorty from the side, barely taking off her head had she not cocked it to the side. "I am getting so sick of surprise attacks! C'mon out Axel!" There was no response but the sound of kids playing. Without taking her sights off of his two partners, the girl bent down and picked up the thrown object, which turned out to be a screwdriver then waited it out. Almost daring for Axel to attack.

After about 5 minutes, a flash from a nearby tree caught her eye "TOO OBVIOUS!" Shorty cried out as she jumped into the air. Throwing the screwdriver at the tree just as another sliver object, a wrench this time, rocketed from the leaves. The two objects collided, knocking both out of the air. "You gotta get more creative then that Ax." She then grasp when she realized that it wasn't a person who threw the wrench, but a makeshift miniature catapult. "Oh no."

Something slammed into her just as she was about to touch down. Both she and her attacker rolled on the ground from the impact. Someone got thrown after a few turns and crashed into the seesaw. The person groaned from the hard hit but got to his feet grinning wickedly "How's that for creativity?" the person wearing a black bandana, tattered white shirt and gray pants called to the girl who was currently coughing and trying to recover herself. 

"Your late Axel!"  Demo said as she and Iggy got to their feet. "We were suppose to attack at 3 o'clock on the dot and why didn't you answer my call!" 

"I pity the person who has to become your boyfriend someday. By the way, and fine." He shot back " Anyway, you know full well 3 is rush hour around here, almost impossible to get across the streets. I damn near got run over again. Oh by the way I own for a walkie talkie."

Demo started to say something but relaxed a bit after hearing the last sentence " Heh, with you Axel, my financial future is secure. Now…" She pointed Iggy over to a spot and he nodded, taking his place. "…for the other little problem." 

Shorty finally managed to suck in a few breaths before slowing climbing to her feet "That…was…a nice strategy Ax. Cheap, but a good one none the less."

She noticed that he was now grinning more so then ever, as if a kid in a candy store. "Eh?" She moved her head a bit and notice that Iggy was but a few feet away from her out of the corner of her eye. She faced back at Axel, not even needing to turn to know that Demo was on the other side. "Hmm, a triangle pattern. This is a new one."

Axel pop his knuckles as he readied himself  "Oh yeah its something we've been working on for a while now, A lot of hours of preparation. We thought today would be as good as any to try it out.

Demo hand her hands out in front of her, fingers already hooked into claws "And trust us, your going to feel every bit of it. Cause I think you say it yourself.

"Every fight has to pay up sooner or later" both she and Axel said in unison.

 The three begin to circle Shorty like buzzard over a nearly departed prey. Sometime one of them moving forward as if to rush her and to their credit, they managed to twitch her a couple of time as she tried to keep her eye on all three.

Finally, Iggy grunted something and really stepped forward, going into a full run. Shorty prepared herself, but then just as suddenly as he started he stopped, giving off a knowing smile. Shorty turned quickly to find Demo who now was in a full out rush, a yell to the side told that Axel was also charging her and she was pretty sure Iggy would be coming in as well.

"Well…" thought Shorty "can't say this isn't going to painful."

****

"Ooooh, that could've went better."

"Speak for yourself. I didn't even get a chance to reach her thanks to your billboard head! Ow!"

"Hey it's not my fault, thank the Mack Truck over here for plowing right into me."

Iggy just let out a low groan area, rubbing the spot where Demo crashed into with her claws. 

Shorty just looked at them all, shaking her head. "Eh, better luck next time guys. At least the law of averages is on your side. Hopefully, before the local tournament kicks off a week from now. Which reminds me, I gotta check up on my own partners."

She grabbed her art supplies and started back toward her other stuff toward the sidewalk "Good luck, guys. When you get the feeling back in ya, you know where to find me."

The sound of kids playing filled the air again as the three laid in the grass, the pain still trying to work its way out of their system. A few kids who saw the fight came over and begin poking them with sticks.

"So…spare practice after this?"

"Sure why not. Just one thing, hey kid can you jab that boy with the bandana in the stomach?"

"Wha…? AUGGH!"

"Thank you."     


	3. Bit Players: Rich & Case

Go for Broke

By RichieD.

(A/N: And the madness continues. King of Fighters SNKPlaymores', grin and bear it. Just be happy they're back in the U.S., otherwise how could I have written this story? Wait; is that a good or bad thing? Ah the mysterious questions of the universe. Enjoy. )

The Area Apartment Building 

6:00pm

"Clam serine thoughts. Purge all of mind of distractions and let the energy flow through you. Concentrate, now slowly extends your hands and cup them together. Focus all your energy to there, slowly.  There you go."

Now RELEASE!

"RICH!"

FOOOOM!

*****

You gotta love the way destiny works, what you think could be just an ordinary life can always change at the tip of a hat. For worse or for better, for one boy it was a little brown noising that has landed him to be the successor to the mystic arts. He is the apprentice of Tessa, a practicer of sorcerer-ology ….if only he could get the hang of these spells.

**Rich Downer **

Age: 16   Fighting Style: Swordsmanship/Mystic Arts

*****  

**"**Cough, cough. Dang it Shorty! Don't bust in on me when am practicing an incantation! Most of this stuff is fatal y'know?" a boy wearing a gray checkered shit, back jump suit pants and black sneakers, yelled out from the dust.

Shorty coughed a few time, clearing away the smoke from the defunct spell. Trying not to inhale it, just in case. "Well you should lock you door when you doing that and…" it was then she caught a good look at him her expression going wide-eyed.

Then bust out laughing. So hysterically in fact that she had to lean on the door frame to keep from doubling over. "What? What?" he asked then realized his head felt funny and reached up to feel his face. It felt scaly and hard not to mention the fact that there were horns on his noise "Aw crap, not again! Erol!" A small ghost appeared out of thin air holding an age-old bag. It reached into it and pulled out some sort of dust, sprinkling on his face. A second later, the scaly head fizzled back into its normal size.   
  


"Thanks." He said relived as his face return to normal. The ghost nodded then vanished back to thin air. "Geez, am never gonna get used to that." He then turned his attention to Shorty "And this doesn't leave the room, understand?"

Shorty had finally regain her senses and stood upright, a few more chuckles still escaping her lips " Relax dragon boy besides not like I can tell anybody, remember. Anyway I just came by to see if you found anybody to fight with us in the Cit-burbs tournament. Last time I talked to you say you found a few takers."

"Yeah I did didn't I?" Rich said nervously as he started to straighten up the room using a magnet spell he learned recently just for dust though, anything more powerful and it would create a black hole. "Well I got a little busy creating spells for the test and…"

"Rich?" Shorty said in a deathly voice "You didn't go off and forgot it about…again?" 

"Eh heh, well let just say we have more competition now due to my neglect. But hey, more fighters, the harder the challenge eh?" however Rich knew that wasn't going to help and braced himself.  
  


"Not with just two fighters, you dope!" Shorty yelled " The registration deadline is next week Rich! Next week! No way we'll find someone time before then. Ugh if I didn't have my business to run!" the adrenaline starting build up again, she took a few breaths and calmed herself, flopping down on one of the seats sighing. Then something in her mind clicked "Unless my first choice."

Rich accidentally clenched his hand holding the spell upon hearing this, sending the dust spiraling back to the ground. "OOOOH NO!  Not him, I rather eat a bunch of nails then team up with that little punk! Besides he might have hooked up with someone else for all you know!"

"Won't know unless I ask. Besides its you own fault for not checking back on this." She said as she turned toward the door "Now c'mon. Rather both of you are in the same room then in the ring before a fight.

"But my spells and the mess." Rich said pointing around.

"Listen, either I get a another partner and enter this thing or you spare me every day till the next Millennium Fight. Spell test or not."

Rich groaned, if its one thing he hated was sparing with Shorty as she never held back, practice or for real.

"Yes, Mien Heir!"

*****

The Area Apartments, Apartment C-7   

6:15pm

Knock, knock.

"That's the door. I need to get it"

"But I haven't gotten started braiding your hair"

"I'll take a rain check, now let me go get it."

 The boy hopped out of the lap of his sister and for the door, almost at a frantic pace as the knocking continued

"Whoever this is I own you big time."

The door opened to revel a boy no higher then the waist wearing a blue short sleeve hodded jersey, jean shorts and white sneaker. Around his hairline was a red headband. The boy recognized his visitor instantly and smiled  "Short-Short!" 

"I told you to stop calling me that. Casey Jones."

The boy frowned "Point taken, now…YOU!"

"Don't mind me, I was forced to come here." Rich said casually as he leaned against his doorway.

"Ah once again showing how easily whipped you are. First the little nerd girl (next chapter-ed) and now this, your setting yourself a personal record on your manhood. " The boy smirked

There was a small burst of wind felt on the boy's cheek. Next thing he knew a small dent was near the door fame. A wisp of smoke showing that it had just been imprinted.

"The Heck?" The boy said in surprise as he saw it. "Where'd that come from?"

Shorty just grimaced at Rich who kept his eyes close to avoid her graze. "New kind of termite I think, the landlord said to keep a watch out for them. But back to the reason am here, you know the big Cit-burbs tournament coming up a week from now right. Well since the rules imply that it be a 3-person team…."

The boy raised an eyebrow "Let me guess, you couldn't find a 3rd man in time and are asking little old me to compete with you. Well am flattered but how do you know am not already spoken for?"

The girl winched upon hearing that, afraid of the answer to her next question "Well, am just going off a hunch here but…you aren't are you?"

The boy just stood there with his eyes closed for a minute almost mimicking the pose Rich was doing. Then let out a yell and punched the same spot where the dent was made making it even wider. After which, he rub his hand and opened his eyes  "Me and most of the folks I asked had creative differences. Got into a few fights and well…am stronger for it but no closer to entering." He then grinned at her  "Ironically I was thinking about asking you."

Shorty let out a squealed, grabbed the boy and swung him around in a hug while nearby Rich let out a silent groan.

After the little celebration, Shorty set him down. "Alright first thing Monday after school, we hit the main office and sign up. Then we get some training in afterward. Sound like a plan?"

"Err, yeah Shorty. That's all well and good but who our other man? I mean-" WHAP! "OW!"

"Hello teammate." Rich said smoothly after smacking him in the back of the head.

The boy responded by tackling him to the ground, but Rich had a levitation cast ready and threw him into the other side of the hallway before the boy knew what hit him. The boy got to his feet a little surprised at what happened but was on guard very quickly. He was about to charge Rich when Shorty got between them.

"Enough, both of you! Ugh, I knew this was going to happen. No sooner then the team is formed, your little rivalry already kicking into full swing. If you guys keep this up, we won't even get past round one."

The boy blinked a few time, looked at Shorty then at Rich then Shorty again "Wait, wait, wait, wait. Your telling me that Rich is a partner in this? ARE YOU KIDDING?!" he cried out turning it into a laugh "Last time I check he couldn't fight his way through a child's playpen. He'll just bring us down."

"Like you say "Last time you checked". " Rich shot back "But I guess you couldn't considering you were too busy getting your butt kick by folks littler then you."

"Better then being a pull toy by your lady friends." 

" At least I have girls who are friends. As opposed to who you use to make excuses to who your little "supposed" girl pal is. Oh wait that would be your SISTER!" 

" YOU SON OF A…!"  The boy almost lunged at Rich but Shorty caught him by the scruff of his collar just as he was inches from reaching him.

"Alright, I see there's only one way to settle this." 

*****

The Area Apartment Rooftops, 6:36pm

"You guys know the rules. Knockout by K.O."  
  


Rich gave Shorty a weird look "Aren't they the same thing."

"Whatever, I just hope this little skirmish gets the urge to kill each other out of your systems before we fight as a team."

"Heh, I guess I could use a little exercise and give an example of what I'll do at the fight." The boy called over already showing his cockiness. "Ready to show your worthlessness Rich?"

Rich however had ignored the comment, and once again begin concentrating as he had done before. Drawing in all power in himself. "Tessa, I know your gonna kill me for this. But I can't hide it forever and you know it. So forgive me for what am about to do." Suddenly there was a light feeling in his body, the power in him surge. Nothing maximum but just enough to make him feel ready. "Ha thanks witch babe, I won't disappoint."

A bright light suddenly appeared at his side forming into the shape of something slender yet very pointed, when the light subsided what it was…

"An umbrella?" Shorty said confused, "Thats what you've sunk all your funds into your sword classes for. To fight with a umbrella?"

The boy however, had say nothing. Too dumbfounded by the little light show though his mind still functioned  "H-H-How did he…?"

"Just watch me. You'll understand later. " Rich told her as grabbed his weapon from the air and he got ready "Give the word."

"O…kay, FIGHT!"

The boy snapped to attention as soon as her heard the signal.

Only to get smacked across the head as Rich had already reached him.

Bounced across the roof surface, the boy senses were distorted, as he didn't know up or down. Eventually he found himself as he landed face first. From such a sudden attack, the boy recovery was slow but he pulled himself to his knees. Cursing himself for dropping his guard.  And if that wasn't bad enough.

"What, that's it. One hit and your out. Sheeh, I knew you were a big talker but a pushover as well."

Hearing that the boy punched the ground, bringing himself up much quicker. The anger in his eyes told volumes.

"Luck-y shot!"

*****

Attitude, while good for the image, can be a very nasty weakness.  Show too little and there's a good chance you'll become a doormat all you life. Too much, however, and you're prone to show your arrogance. For this particular person the 2nd one is somewhat of a habit to him and he having a hard time trying to break it. With the exception of his sister and a few close friends, anyone else is just not worth the time. Yet if you really push his buttons, you better have the skills or a damn good doctor ready.

**Case Sanrigchez**   

Age:15  Fighting Style: Melee

*****

Case shot forward like a blast from a shotgun. Aiming not a fist or a kick, but his head for Rich's

 stomach. The former ducked back as his flew over him. Rich turn and found his first attempt to block was in vain as Case's sneaker found it target. Seems he had landed vertically and stopped with hands to the ground in front of Rich.

But Case didn't let up and kept attacking. Switching from fists to feet in perfect harmony, at least until Rich somehow blocked a kick and uppercuted him with his umbrella. Then followed it up with a wave of his hand, forming three non-sharp icicles. One that hit Case's midsection, the other his head, and the last catching him on his way down. Case once again hit the ground but rolled back to his feet. 

"So, your fighting with magic tricks? Couldn't learn real fighting skill, so took the easy way out."

Rich narrowed his eyes "You have blind eyes buddy, am not the one getting sent ground. And you just made a serious mistake mocking my art. My teach says people who do that should be turned into toads, though that might be more of insult to them then a punishment if it were you." Rich then rear his weapon back "Besides you want skills? Dodge this, GALE ROAR!"

He the swung his umbrella in front on him forming a wave of energy from the air, Case brought his arms up in a block bracing himself as the energy hit him head on. It knocked him back and did a little damage but that was about it. "Thats it, if that was suppose to be an attack." But he stopped when a ghost pop up in front to him quickly grabbing his arms while two others grabbed his legs. "WHAT IS THIS?!" Case cried out.

"A successful distraction. Encore time, GALE ROAR!" the attack's effects were more heavy this time as Case was left without any defenses. After the attack had passed, the ghosts set him down on his feet though he near collapsed once they let go. His will overcame fatigue however and he managed to stand.  

"Any comments?" a smirking Rich asked

"A cheap shot, heh. Not bad, now am really gonna lay it on ya." He once again ran forward prompting Rich to guard. But at the last minute jumped to the side then explored from the ground. Hitting Rich in the face with a wide kick causing him to spin like a top. Case soon landed on his feet, a dark expression dotting his face before he came back at the spinning Rich fist at the ready.

"RUSH CRAVER!"  and he striked at Rich in every which direction as he kept spinning. Hitting random places on his body, no matter where as long as it hit flesh. Finally he sweep kicked Rich, sending him into the air. Case then jump after him, above him, then smacked him a hard on in the chest. To say that Rich looked like a wreaked airplane as he came crashing toward the ground would be an understatement. 

"Tish, never stood a chance. But then again you know my policy when people pissed me off." Case huffed after landing. He then turned toward Shorty "You might wanna get something to drink, it gonna be awhile before he gets up."

"SINKER!" a pillar of light flew from the ground, enveloping Case in the light and materializing him into the ground. Next thing he knew he was standing in front of a very furious Rich and the business end of his umbrella, which was…glowing? "Uh-Oh."

"AND SHOT!" An explosion of power erupted from out if nowhere almost taking Case's head off if he hadn't moved in time though the blast knocked him off his feet. When he recovered, he noticed the roof had been engraved, a neat little line running from where Case had just been to the side of the roof, a bit of the concrete falling off the side to a long fall to the ground.

"And that is my policy when people piss me off."  Rich said firmly as he shook the smoke from the umbrella. "Now that we've seen most of our special techniques. What said we continue a little more hand to hand?" Case gulped after seeing the ground beside him but his bravo and determination returned, "Bust it!" he yelled and charge at Rich. His opponent did the same and the two went at it with everything they had.

*****

"Now this is what I call a team!" Shorty said happily as he slapped the two boys on the back emitting a groan from both as they walked down the hallways to their apartments. "My little plan worked. I was able to see what both of you had in terms of skill and find what you need to work on. And hopefully by now, you learned to get along. Right? I mean your bout ended in a tie so nether of you are better then the other, Right?"

Both Rich and Case looked toward each other with "you kidding" expression. But not wanting to sour her mood gave out a few "Sure, yeah, best of friends" and so forth.

"Alright, I can already see us in the finals now." She split off from the two and faced them "Alright guys, rest up this weekend while you can. Like I say, it going to be nothing but training to improve those flaws next week and your going to need all the stuffing you can get when I beat it out of ya. See you at the registration office Monday." And with that she took off down the hall and the rounded the corner till she was out of sight, skipping all the while.

Rich and Case watched her go in disbelief then turn toward one another once again frowning bitterly, the same thoughts on both their minds.

"Great, I gotta work with **two** whack jobs."

    


	4. One week later

Go For Broke

By RichieD.

   (A/N: The force is strong in this one, which it should be considering this is the fourth chapter. Gonna make this one short after the last two long runs that were 2 and 3, plus am pretty sure you wanna see some KOF folks entering the fray. Wish granted, three appear in this one. King of Fighters not mine, belong to that other fellow sitting next to me who calls himself SNK. Though my creations are mine. Eh, enjoy.)

The Cit-Burbs

A localist city not shown too much on any maps, in fact you have to look closely just to spot it. Its not a mondo large community like say Los Angelos or Dallas, TX, but pretty moderate for its size. Also the name given for it being that regular neighborhood houses, lawns and all, are surrounded by much larger buildings and skyscrapers, hence the name Cit-burbs: City/Suburbs.

It is here most of the residents/survivors of Southtown have fled after the destruction of their city caused by the Zero Cannon due to N.E.S.T.S scheming. It was a hard fit considering the mayor of the city had to create extra space to this sudden move in. But more folks in his city meant more money so he welcomed them in with open arms…and a bank account to boot.

It wasn't easy for the regulars to adjust to more people and things did start to crowd almost to the point of suffocation. But the human will to survive is strong and eventually as the year of 2002 rolled on. Both old and new residents found a way to make it work, if not making the city better.

So now one year later, as the bruised Southtown continues its resurrection. The Cit-Burbs celebrate the first anniversary of this merger as well as the founding of the city. And since the people of Southtown are the reasons for this extra posterity what better event for festivities then…

"Welcome to the 1st Annual Cit-burbs Fight Tournament!"  

The crowd roared their anticipation after the announcer had confirmed the event. All gathered in the town square where a ring was set up, ready to see some full frontal, real live action and most importantly, violence.

" Yes, in accordance with the officials of Southtown and this city's cooperation. We are proud to bring you, the good people of Cit-Burbs, a taste of what we do for fun. Even better is that not only are most of S.T.'s residents competing in this glorious event but some of your hometown folks will be joining in as well some for the first time! How do you like that? C'mon everyone, show me am not talking to myself."

If the crowd screamed any louder you swear it was a storm brewing.

"Alright let me explain the rules, fighters will compete in teams of three. Going one on one against one another in no-holds matches. Whichever teams finishes off its members first will be the winner and continue up the ranks till there is only one team left standing who which shall be named the champion. No matter how you win it, the only thing we ask of the competitors is that you don't cripple your opponent if you can help it and please nothing fatal."

There were a few snickers from the stands where the fighters were posted until they were called in to fight.   

"Of course, thankfully thats what liability forms are for." the announcer mumbled to himself before speaking back into the mic. "Before we begun, we would once again like to thank the mayor of this city, Mr. Shaky Deals, for his gratitude during Southtown's hour of need a year ago. If it weren't for him and this city of his, we don't what would become of the victims of that disaster. Give it up for him folks."

There was some scattered applause for the man as those who knew him better knew he as wasn't as generous as the announcer made him out to be. At least without a price, still he stood up from his booth and waved to the crowd.

"Also the proceeds for this event go to the recovery and victims of Southtown itself." The announcer went on.

Shaky almost fell out of booth after hearing that "Hey, when was I informed about this? I never agreed to that!" 

But his argument was lost in the wave of applause as those in the audience had a change of heart. Seeing there was nothing he could do, Shaky just gave a now more unenthusiastic wave and returned to his seat grumbling all the way.

"One last thing before we start, will you all please bow your heads in a moment of prayer for those that were lost in that terrible incident a year ago." The crowd complied and there wasn't a sound made with exception of the standard cough. 

After which, the announcer lifted his head and with as much flair as he could muster shouted "NOW IS EVERYONE READY TO PARTY?" the serious mood was quickly overshadowed as the crowd gave out there loudest yell yet.

" Taking a page from Dragon Ball Z. We've had all the team leaders take a number from one through twelve. Then we put together the matches with that corresponding number. (i.e.: if a team picks the number one and another picks the number two, they fight against each other.) "So will the first two teams, Team Chaos and Team Setback, please enter the ring."

"Which number are we again?" Case asked Shorty watching the first two teams take the stage. Barely able to contain his anxiousness or nervousness, it was hard to tell with a boy like him.

"Six, after the next fight." She said without turning to him "Relax dude, you'll get your chance to show off. Am surprised Rich hasn't said anything, stuff like this makes him crap his pants in an instant."

Rich, sitting besides her, frown at hearing that "Hey it was a problem I had when I was little. Crowds at that age can traumatize ya. Besides after the training I had with Tessa it's gone the way of the dodo."

Case smirked "Hmm, I didn't think magic shows were the cure for that kinda stuff."

"_Urge to kill rising, but_ _now not time or place_." Rich thought after the quip "Shouldn't you be watching the fight. Paying attention is one half of fighting. Not that you have a problem with that.

Case turned to make a statement but Shorty interrupted him. "Well I'll be danged, they drew first pick?" "They" as is it turned was the three known as Team Chaos. 

"Yeah, just another bit of our competition. What's your…wait is that?" Rich said

"Demo, Axel and Iggy." Case finished "Huh, they'll let just about anyone in this tournament. Then again they let in…"

"Case, if you wanna compete _before_ we enter the ring. You won't finish that sentence." Rich said cutting him off  "Just watch the fight."

Sure enough, the trio that failed in their surprise attack against Shorty was the first to compete. Demo went first, once again keeping her hands out rather then folded into fists. Once the signal to start was given, the girl demonstrated her speed on her first opponent. Keeping ahead of the attacks even though she took a few but her strikes came back just as powerful and her opponent was down on the floor in no time. Her second opponent was too much for her in strength however and she was quickly taken out. Iggy took over for the 3rd match and after a bit of back and forth hits. Beat his opponent with a sleeper hold. The last fighter of Team Setback displayed some impressive martial arts moves but unfortunely got caught in a grab and a suplex by Iggy ended the match. Giving Team Chaos the first win.

Shorty grinned while she watched the team celebrate "Well well, it seems they've been practicing since the last time I fought them. Eh, no biggie we been though the drills as well, they won't get off so easily with us." 

"Considering we reach them." Rich said "We may know their stuff, but most of these people aren't even from here. Were practically fighting blind."

 "Pfft, you think that worries me?" said Case, cracking his knuckle for like the 100th time that week "After messing around with the punks in this city. I could use a little fresh meat."

"And am pretty much a veteran at this stuff after that trip to Japan." Shorty beamed

"I know, I was there for the second part of it." Rich said deadpanned "But I guess if it wasn't for that, I never would've got to meet Tessa and get these cool spells."    

Shorty chuckled at the memory from a year ago before saying "So what are you worried about? If we came out of that okay, a little tournament won't kill ya. Well maybe rough you up a bit but…" 

"Hold that thought, the next teams are up."

"Will 3 and 4, Team All Stars and Team Smash please take the ring?" The announcer blared out.

A medium sized match that the All Stars barely won thanks to their last man.

"5 and 6, Team Infamous and Team Pre Heroes." The announcer raised an eyebrow at that last name, mentally shaking his head "ahem, will both teams step into the ring."

 "Team Infamous? What kind of name is that?!" Case asked ludicrously coming down the stands

Shorty shrugged giving a sheepish smile "Its the name of one of my failed comics. I just thought it sounded, I don't know, cool for our group. Well that and the registration form threw me for a loop."

The trio entered the ring at the same time as their opponents. A group of high schoolers their own age wearing what looked like jackets with white shirts underneath, leather pants, sneakers and a white handbands dotting each of their heads. The only difference between them was the colors, which were red, gray, and brown respectively.

"Something about them seems familiar." Shorty said as she took a good look at them

Rich shared her expression of confusion "I know, but I can't put my finger on it."

"Team leaders, please select the order in which you will compete." The announcer told the group, breaking Shorty out of her trance.

"Oh, em. I'll…"

"No wait, let me go first." Case suddenly butted in "Am not good at waiting when am at ringside."    

 "You sure?" Shorty asked him. When she got a nod, Shorty confirmed her decision with her going next and Rich bringing up the rear.

"Break a leg, just don't try not to get yours broken." Rich call out to him before he stepped off to the side. Case let out a sneer in his direction before turning to his opponent, the red Pre-Heroes member.

"Lets get crazy."  Were the only words that came out of Case's mouth.

The word "Fight" was spoken.

And Case let loose.

****

"A triple KO?!" a girl in the audience wearing a red tye-dyed lab coat with a pull string, pink shirt, blue jeans, brown shoes and glasses on her faced, asked bewilder watching the last of Pre-Heroes team being carried off  "Sheeh, I knew he was strong. But not enough to end a match that quick."

 The person beside her, a tall looking girl with cat ears wearing a white tank top with a pink stripe running vertically across the middle and a light blue sweatpants, however beam happily at the result of the fight "I know isn't it great, my older bro beat them up like it was no tomorrow. I've never seen him so happier in his life."

"Happy." The girl corrected "But has he always been like that Tala, just goes nuts whenever he get into a fight?"  
  


Tala put a finger to her lips in thought "Hmm not really. In fact I've never really seen him fight before. E.G., but now that I have, he must be the strongest person in town."

E.G (a.k.a the little nerd girl) just shook her head. Talking to Tala was like talking to a blender, no form of conversation whatsoever. But then again what can you expect from someone whose mother was accidentally injected with cat serum during birth.

"Well, at least Rich has yet to go up yet. Am a little worried how he'll do in a real fight that doesn't have places to duck behind."

****

"AUUGH!" 

THUD

"That's the last of Team Anime. Team Infamous advances to the next round."

Rich sheathed his umbrella in the special holders behind his back and walked back toward his team, the crowd screaming all the way for their hometown hero.

"Whew, that was a close one." Rich breathed, sweating furiously "their last member was really packing. If I hadn't got my Gale Roar up in time, I would've been finished."

"See and you two kept complaining that that training last week was nothing more then an excuse to beat up and Case all week."

"Yeeeeeah, sure." Case said as he bandaged a bump on his head.

"Hey are we or are we not the semi-finals of this thing?" Shorty shot back.

Indeed the group had struggled up the ladder and it was by no mean an easy task, at least at the beginning where they beat a few no grade amateurs in the first bouts. But of course as with any tournament it got harder. The opponents begun throwing out surprising moves and even started dishing out element powers such as fire and ice, to which Rich was able to take care of due to his own. Though Shorty and Case were by no means helpless and plowed through a few themselves. The trio lost a few one on one battles though as to be expected, almost losing a body part in some cases (no pun intended.) but still managed to come out on top in the end.

Now finally the exhausted group only had to face one more challenger to claim the tournament, who would be decided on the next fight between the All-Stars and Chaos.

"Man I can't believe those three made it this far. I never expected they have the moxie for it."

"Me neither Shorty, I guess all the beatings you handed them really gave then something to shoot for." Rich motioned seeing the determined look in their eyes. His point was prove when Axel noticed them in the stands, pointed to the three and made a motion across his neck with his finger followed by a thumbs-down. 

Team Infamous just stared back at them, smirks on their faces at the gesture " Needless to say am looking forward to kicking their butts in the final round."  Shorty said

For once since the team's forming, Rich and Case wholeheartedly agreed as the match started at the earnest.

****

"Winners of the eighth bout, Team All Stars!" 

 The crowd gave an uproar for the three while paramedics run in to check on the fall Chaos team.

With the exception of a few bruises and burnt marks on their clothing. They were alright if not a little dazed with the exception of Axel. A vicious left hook had knocked him into dreamland.

Stretchers eventually arrived to take them for some medical treatment. As they were being taken away, the crowd gave a nice round of applause for their efforts. Iggy, feeling slightly rejuvenated, gave a thumbs up in appreciation though quickly brought it back down when the pain set end.

Halfway to the set up first-aid tent, Demo could dimly make out three figures passing by to make their way to the ring. Mustering up enough strength to wake herself up she managed to sit up "S-S-Shorty?"

This got her rival's attention and she made her way over to her stretcher "Heh, so your still awake. Thought that last move cause you to end up like ol Ax over here."

Demo tried to laugh but it came out in a harsh cough. Though she managed to smirk afterwards "Please, if I've learn anything from messing with you. You need all the stamina you can get even if I could beat you. Just sorry I couldn't do it in the ring."

"Relax girl, you and your crew made to the semi-finals that's enough to be proud of. And hey if your not satisfied with that you could always challenge me later. Of course I'll be the city's champion by then."

"That is IF you beat these guys in the ring." Demo said followed another cough " Don't let em fool you with their moves, these guys are dead serious to win."

A look of determination, nothing that Demo had ever seen before from her, came across Shorty's features. "So am I." 

And with that she approach the ring where her teammates were already waiting and the paramedics continued on their way to the first-aid tent. 

"Heh I'll tell the paramedics to save a bed beside me." Demo called back to Shorty though when she was out of earshot she muttered a silent good luck.

*****

 "And now ladies and gents, it all comes down to this. Of the twelve competitors, only two have left those ten in the dust. Now only one must rule, so here it is folks! The finale of the First Annual Cit-Burbs Tournament, help me out here people. LET'S BEGIN THE FINALS!!!

Once again the crowd gave it up, only this time with as much enthusiasm as possible. So much so that the neighboring town even heard it. Never mind the fact it takes two days just to reach it by car.

" OK!" the announcer calmed himself down from the excitement then pulled out a piece of paper from his suit.  "On my left, one of the more craziest teams that you'll ever see. Yet the through the rounds they have slowly but surly become your hometown heroes for this event. Put your hands in the air for…" a quick glance at the paper he was holding "…Shorty, Rich and Case. Also known as Team Infamous!"  
  


Loud cheers from crowd yet again, not as big as an effort from before due to their first efforts to psyche up the event. But it was good enough for the Infamous team and, just for the heck of it, they showboated for the crowd.

"YEEEEAAAAAHHHH! GO! BIG BROTHER GO!" Tala shouted amiss the chorus of others.

 "C'MON RICH KICKED SOME ARSE! Boy theres five words I 'd never thought I'd say in a row." E.G chimed in "Oh YOU TOO SHORTY!!!"

In fact most of the cheers were directed her way, some part of the crowd even begin chatting her name. To which she smirked and gave a bow. 

"Alright clam down everyone, calm down." Everyone did and the announcer went on "And on my right, a Southtown favorite who hasn't been seen fighting since '94. But now they've dusted off there skills and ready to make a comeback to the fighting world. Folks of Southtown, please give it up for the one and only…" another look at the paper. 

"Wow, I can't believe their still trying after all these years." The announcer muttered a bit too loudly in the mic. "Oh um Lucky, Heavy D! and Brian! Some of you know them as the Sports team." 

"Now say hello to the ALL STARS!"   

****

(A/N: Hey, told you this chapter showcases some people for KOF. Didn't say they were famous but they're the perfect people to get the plot underway for the next chapter. Which is what this author's note in here for, seems school is a persistent bugger for my time. And the fact that other people have been asking more of my other stories means it'll be awhile before I reached the next chapter. So hang tight, Go for Broke will be back as soon as it cans and I promise a fully descriptive fight rather then summaries. Check ya later.)             


	5. Infamous Team FAQ

Go For Broke: The Dragon Spirit Fight

By RichieD.

Characters move list and other things if they were featured in KOF.

(Just letting ya folks know am still around and taking a break from the usual story for a while, even if it isn't very far into the plot. Anywho, this is just something I got after reading Burnout's story (this is his idea, am just following) though unlike him am not too good on tech mumbo jumbo. So I'll just describe the moves, intros, etc. Enjoy.)

Shorty Caka

Fighting Style: Self-taught martial arts

Bio: Every since she was little, Shorty always been one for rough housing. Constantly getting into scraps at the very littlest thing that would pester her, needless to say she wasn't very good at making friends. She made a few but always for the wrong reasons and those relationships usually ended tragically. As she got into her pre-teens she was into more and more fights by the second, I mean she was a good kid. Stayed in school, didn't do drugs, and all that stuff. But fighting just couldn't be taken out of her system, her parents tried to counter this by enrolling her in a karate class. But you can already tell that was an accident waiting to happen, and sure enough a disagreement between the sensei and Shorty during one of their classes resulted in a very ugly incident that the family never spoke of again. To make matters worse, what little the girl learned she use in her fights leading to some of the toughest rumbles in her life. Shorty won some and lost some, but as long as she was able to fight she was happy. A little while later her family moved to the Cit-burbs, there she set up a bully bounty-hunting service as not to worry her parents with random fights not to mention get a hefty fee for what she loved doing. It was through this that she met Rich when a price was put on his head. But during their encounter he defeated her…only in the most usual way. Not by punches or kicks, but through a prank meant for someone else. This was defiantly something new to Shorty to be brought down in such an embarrassing manner. Even moreso when Rich apologized and helped her up, something that never happened in her earlier fights. Since then she hung around Rich, eventually becoming one of his closest friends (not to mention her longest) and encountered other friendly people through him, one of them being Case. She still continued fighting but expanded to other interests: art and mechanics. And in time set up a caricature business in conjunction with her bully-hunting service. As Shorty entered her 10th year in school, she was pretty much despised by every punk in the area and everyday seem to be a fight though she didn't mind. The school however did but in a clever ploy, tricked…er convinced her to join a student exchange program as to keep their school record clean. The destination: Japan, and it was here that destiny intervened. (Read Nothing to Lose and SNK Style to see what took place.)

Intros

A: Her opponent does his/her intro, at least half way until Shorty comes rolling on-screen in her custom roller blades and to her side of the fighting ground, knocking her opponent to the ground in the process. She does a little spin when she gets there saying "AM HERE!" then notices her opponent on the ground. "What, down already?" she quips while smirking. Her opponents' frowns, growls, etc then both get into their fighting pose.

B: Shorty lays on the ground her hands behind her head and her cap turn forward over her eyes. She lifts it a bit, notices her opponent, then jumps to her feet turning her cap backwards saying "About time!"

C: Does a handstand with her right arm then switches to the left arm then goes into a break dance spin getting to her feet with her back to the opponent. "Oh yeah, am ready." She mutters before getting into her stance.

Vs. Ash Crimson: Shorty notices who she fighting starts to blush, looks down on the ground and start dragging her foot on the ground. Ash produces a rose saying (in his own language) "Lets light up the arena." The rose burns in his hand and he fling it in a small flame across her cheek. Shorty, blushing furiously now, can only nod. She then smacks her face a few times to get under control and both go into their fighting pose.

Vs Malin: Does intro A only when she spins she finds her cap is missing. Malin holds it out teasing. Until Shorty snatches it back with Malin's yo-yo, producing a shocked look from her opponent. "Watch it." Shorty saids as she throws the weapon back to Malin, Malin just giggles before going into fight stance.

Vs. Shingo: Just says "Tsk tsk tsk" with her arms crossed while he does his intro.

Vs Rich: Rich taps his umbrella a few time on his free hand and we see sparks fizzle from the tip of it. On the other side Shorty is in her intro B. While Rich is tapping his weapon, she suddenly turns into a few things. A dinosaur, box of cereal, Bao, and other random things until she back to normal, Shorty asks " You said something?" Rich says no, and both get into their fighting poses.

Vs. Case: Shorty waits on her side of the screen with her arm cross and her foot tapping the ground impatiently. She then gets a wide-eyed expression then kicks behind her, knocking a flying Case out of the air. He lands on his side of the screen face first then get to his feet groaning while she says "Close but your no master yet." "This fight will tell, prepare yourself!" He shoot backs…then both break out laughing. "Cor-ny." Then say together then get into their pose.

Victory:

A: Hits the tip of her cap and it spins on her head while she gives a low whistle.

B: Yawns then lays back down on the ground muttering "You woke me for that?!"

C: Dust off her hands saying "Pa-the-tic!" with each clap.

Vs Ash: Shakes her hands then blows on them. Suddenly two flames sprout from each palm, one green and the other red. Shorty looks at them with a confused look on her face before they burn out.

Time Loss:

Snaps her fingers, sits cross-legged on the ground and pouts.

Quotes:

"Beaten by a girl. Nothing new, except _am _the girl."

"Twas fun, lets throw-down again some time."

"You call that "skill"? Get a dictionary and look up the word."

"If I overdid it, please say , no guilt trips for me then."

Vs. Rich: "Tricks couldn't beat me? Just proves you need more spar practice, oh don't give that look."

Vs Case: "Guess it true what they say, size doesn't matter. Too bad your attacks didn't live up with it."

Vs. Ash: Um…er…sorry I beat you…call me!

Vs Malin: "A hidden arsenal and you still lost. Talk about irony."

Special Moves/

Phoenix Shotgun: Raise both arms behind her giving the illusion of wings then thrusts her arms forwards sending out a stream of energy. Five hit damage if it connects.

Seyal8r: Does a vertical heel kick knocking the opponent to the upper right/left of the screen. They bounce back to her only to be thrown roughly to the ground.

Train Wreak: Rushes forward toward opponent fist charged with energy. If it connects, Shorty hits her opponent with an array of moves all the while running and dragging him/her across the screen. She then finishes by grabbing them then jump kicking the opponent in the opposite direction.

Arrow Missile: Grabs opponent then head butts him/her in the stomach to stun them. She then follows it by throwing them into the air, jumps after them and once again does a head butt only hands free and three time the damage.

Desperation Attack/

Endgame: Summons Phoenix Shotgun then draws the power into herself, crouches then unleashes the energy from her position. If it connects, 18 hit damage to the victim.

* * *

Rich Dower

Fighting Style: Mystic Arts/Swordplay

Bio: There not much to say about Rich, during his childhood he was a vicious little prankster. Targeting everyone he saw and using the environment around him to get a good laugh. Even better (for him at least) he made a friend, a girl named Eleanor Grayson or E.G., who became his partner in crime and the two terrorized the town like nobodies business, very inseparable these two were. But one sad day E.G. family moved away and a heartbroken Rich had lost the passion for pulling jokes without his longtime partner, gradually slipping into a state of seclusion and never attempting to make friends. At least until he was 15 when E.G. family moved back and she had not let go the carefree spirit they once shared. Imagine her surprise when she found Rich had all lost his prankster self and was almost a totally heartless person, still keeping this attitude even after she return. Not willing to let her friend continue through life like this, E.G set out to rekindle his passion through new pranks that she had created and improved if they ever met again. It took a few tries and some close encounters but Rich slowly return to his old self, almost. He kept a bit of his new persona but was now less of a jerk and more wiser on his jokes, he would have to be as some of his old victims were still around and seeking a little payback. It was then that he met Shorty during a botched joke and after a shaky start, hit it off pretty well later on. Becoming friends and allies during their escapees but everything changed when he made an unscheduled visit to Japan. The trip to the land was an event in itself but the trip back to the mainland…(i.e.: read SNK Style to find out.)

Intros:

A: A closed umbrella shoots from the sky and land tip first on the ground. It opens and a pillar of light shoots out. Rich forms from the light. Grabs and closes the umbrella then says "Yo" before going into his stance.

B: Writes his symbol (R!) in the air from the tip of his umbrella then does a quick slash dissolving it.

C: Bows on the ground with the umbrella sticking in the ground. An image of Tessa (Tabasa to those that played SVC Chaos) stands behind him touching his shoulders. The two glow rainbow colors for a second then Tessa disappears and Rich stands with the umbrella at the ready yelling "For Red Earth!"

Vs Athena: The two notice each other then a word bubble with a picture of Chin appears over Rich's head while one appears over Athena's head only with Tessa's picture in the bubble. The two smirk then bow to each other with sparkles trailing them until they get into stance.

Vs. Billy Kane: Billy tries to take Rich's head off with a swing from his stick which he ducks. Rich swipes at his feet that Billy jumps over then the two charge at each other and attack resulting in a weapons stand off. They break off to their respective sides and into their stances.

Vs King: Rich spreads out his arms, the way Ryo does, then bows saying "Teacher 01." King smiles then nods at her former pupil and the two get into stance.

Vs Terry: Terry has his old cap on then tosses it into the air. Rich slices it in two then says "Out with the old, huh?" Terry responds with a thumbs up and they get into stance.

Vs: Shorty: Same as hers

Vs: Case: The two are in the middle of the screen with Shorty shaking hands. "Good luck guys." She says and walks off screen when she out of sight the two glare at each other, a spark of electricity flashes between them. They push the other to their sides, then point at each other saying "You are so dead!" at the same time then get into stance.

Victory:

A: Hits the umbrella with his free hand causing it to spin out of is other hand and in mid air for a sec. He catches it, rests it on his shoulder, then turns around saying "Nice."

B: Throws his umbrella into the air, catches it with his other hand then lifts it triumphly into the air yelling, "I did it!"

C: Spins his umbrella in his hand the place it on the ground tip first, and leans on it while a image of Tessa appears and stands behind him smiling while he ask "What do you ya think?"

Vs. Shorty, Case: "What that's it?" Says that as he opens his umbrella, puts it over his shoulder and looks at his fallen partner.

Time Loss:

Throws down his umbrella to the ground point first, yelling "BLAST IT!" An explosion suddenly happens where he stands and a charred Rich is standing there once the smoke disappears.

Quotes:

"No mere magic tricks, if they were _I_ would be on the ground."

"Sorry, I don't do healing."

"My swordplay or my magic? Tell me which hurt worse."

"Teach you to call me a "fake". Your lucky I don't turn you into a bug."

Vs Athena "Not bad, call me if you need a partner for the Psycho Soldiers.

Vs Terry: "Like the new look, very good on you from this view Mr. Lone Wolf."

Vs Case "See what happens when your ignorance fights for you."

Vs Shorty: "I…DON'T...NEED…MORE…PRACTICE! Leave me alone already!"

Moves/

Dragon's Eye: Open umbrella, front first and shoots out a circle of energy that rapidly grows with each inch.

Sinker and Shot: Shoots a blue energy on the ground toward opponent. If it connects, opponent disappears then shoots out of the ground with a pillar of energy. Two more pillars follow throwing the opponent away from Rich before dropping the opponent to the ground.

Illusion Draw: A sparkle appears briefly on Rich before he charge forward toward the opponent. If he hits the opponents or the opponents strikes him, Rich disappears (his shadow) then comes flying at the opponents with a upward slash from behind causing five hit damage.

Gale Roar: Rich slashes forward produceing three fast moving semi-circle waves at the opponent.

Desperation Attacks/

Hurt-ricane: Summons mini-ghosts (same one from Tessa specials in SVC Chaos) then shoots them toward the opponent. If they connect they circle the opponent becoming a cyclone and taking the opponent into the air. Rich rushes forward, umbrella open tip first and filled with energy, and strikes opponent vertically doing a twelve hit damage.

Rich Royale: Throws umbrella into the air, catches it tip first, opens it, aims at the opponents, and fires a wide energy blast (similar to Ryo) taking a twenty hit chunk away from the opponent if it connects.

* * *

Case Sanrigchez

Fighting Style: Melee

Bio: The first born of a pair of siblings, Case's life was pretty uneventful at first. Well, if you count the fact his mom was mistakenly injected with cat serum rather then morphine during his and his sister's birth (the doctors didn't even know how that happened). At first the effects seem to hit his sister more then him (such as cat ears started growing on her head) and their childhood went on with the usual up and downs. But as the two got older, Case noticed that he wasn't getting any bigger from his ten year old size, in fact his sister was growing leaps and bounds over him almost to the size of a fifth teen year old…and she was only nine at the time. It soon became painfully obvious that the serum had started to take it toll on Case's and Tala's (his sister) bodies and that where things got difficult. People started picking on him, calling names, the usual stuff when going through elementary. But a person can only take some much and one day Case shocked the first person to call him shorty (no pun intended) which resulted in his first fight ever. It wouldn't be long before this event result in a chain-reaction of fights and a grudge Case has with most of the people in the Cit-Burbs. Though unlike Rich during his slump, he did manage to make a few friends but only when he was sure of their loyalty. Anybody else always met the business end of his fists, which, for quite a little guy, packed a wallop. The years rolled by as Case entered his teens and Case's attitude never seem to waver, but it was seriously put to the test when a former prankster got on his bad side with the two almost duking it out. But Case got too full of himself and ended up losing without his opponent even lifting a finger. But the words he spat would forever put a rage in Case's heart every time he saw him and made a vow to outdo at everything he did as payback, thus creating a rivalry between the two (you can pretty much guess who this person was.) During one of their meeting Case met Shorty and the two recognize their talents for fighting rather quickly. Since them Case has had a nice relationship with her even though he has to put up with her "friend".

Intro Poses:

A: Make sure his headband on tight then give a thumbs down to his opponent.

B: Kicks the ground sending a small bit of dust his opponent's way then says "Grounds EXTRA hard today. Just a reminder." Then get into his fighting pose.

C: Smiles as he says "Good Luck" then coughs "NOT!" before going into his stance.

Vs Yamazaki: Looks away from him while he straightens his gloves. Yamazaki suddenly grabs his head in a blur then laughs as he struggles. At least before Case kicks him in the stomach then his face as he flips back to his side of the screen. Yamazaki growls saying "No mercy!" before the two go to stance.

Vs Hinako: She does her stomp intro to which Case nervously smiles at with a sweatdrop appearing from his head.

Vs Mai: She does one of her intro poses while Case looks on grinning like an idiot. An umbrella suddenly comes flying from his side of the screen and smacks him in the head followed by Rich yelling "Eye on the ball, idiot!" from off-screen. The umbrella disappears while Case rubs his head glaring off-screen he then gets into his fighting pose

Vs Kyo: He looks at Kyo smugly and saids "King of Fighter champion? Excuse me if I don't bow." Kyo quickly shoot a small flame at him putting his hair on fire. Case looks at this then narrows his eyes at Kyo before saying "Cute." Kyo shrugs grinning while Case licks a finger and puts out his hair before they go into stance.

Vs Rich: Same as his.

Vs Shorty: Same as hers.

Victory:

A: Puts his hands on his knees and says "Had enough?"

B: Takes off his headband then points it at his fallen opponent in a slingshot fashion.

C: Put his hands in his pockets and works off screen muttering "What a waste of time."

Vs Rich, Shorty, Kyo: Says "Pfft" then spits at their fallen form.

Time Loss:

Walks to his side of the screen and beats his head repeatingly on the side.

Quotes:

"Get up so I can knock you down again."

"Hey be glad, at least you hurt my fists…oops other way around."

"This is KOF? My sister braiding my hair was more fun."

""Sigh", Natch"

Vs Rich: "Forgot my policy about pissing me off, eh?"

Vs Shorty: So does that mean I graduate from your sparing sessions?

Vs Kyo, Yamazaki: Just as I thought, washed up legends.

Vs Hinako: Wow, a girl doing sumo. This world gets weirder everyday.

Special Moves/

Rush Craver: Speed towards the opponent and passes them that cause to get dizzy, Case then adjusts his gloves then lays into them with a 5-hit combo.

Spin Cycle: Grabs opponents flips backward with him/her before rolling on the ground getting hits all the while before finishing with a two hit mid-air kick. Overall a four hit move.

Concrete's Wraith: Shoots a bit of energy forward into the ground that soon shoot out chunks of rubble at the opponent

O.W. : Flip kicks on the opponent slamming him/her to the ground that cause them to bounce up. Case them follow it with an uppercut then a downward punch.

Desperation Attacks/

"Goodnight Gracie": Also known as Rush Maximum, basically a long beatdown attack that started by Case jump kicking at the opponent knocking him/her down. Punching him/her on the ground before grabbing the opponent by the collar and then really letting them have it with a twenty hit combo. He then finishes it by feigning a punch at the weary opponent then just snaps his fingers at which the opponent drops on the ground instantly.


	6. Decision: MultiShift

Go for Broke

By RichieD.

(A/N: Hello, thought I was dead didn't you? Thought I had given up on this story, didn't ya? Well you be…almost right. Had a huge writer's block coupled with the crashing of my computer. So I kinda put this story out of my mind for a little while, least until my comp was fixed and my mind got back into the groove of writing (been drawing half the time trying to kick start a new comic). But anyway, I've been able to scrooge up some re-interest thanks to recently being on a fighting game binge. So let continue where we left off with Team Infamous about to face Team All Stars (a.k.a Sports Team a.k.a Team U.S.A). Disclaimer: King of Fighters not mine (except for the 99 and eventually 02/03 games), belongs to SNK Playmores' which are jerks for keeping us waiting on the next KOF game. I want more Tales of Ash, dammit! Ahem, professional curiosity, professional curiosity. Anyway on with the story.)

P.S: Forgive me if Brian's attacks seem a little vague or messed up, I couldn't find a descriptive move list for him. So he won't be used much here. Sorry to any fans of Brian Battler.

A piece of paper

Just a single piece of paper

Neatly folded and set inside another piece of paper

Only this outer paper had a unanimous red seal on the back with three large initials printed in red ink.

K.O.F

This particular letter sat in the middle on a coffee table

Of which three individuals sat around it in the middle of a living room.

Staring at it as if it was a foreign object.

Looked interesting but the onlookers were unsure of what to make of it.

It had been awhile since the three figures had come here and started complementing on that little pieces of paper. Sometimes, one of them starting to suggest something but stopped and resumed watching the paper, most of the times just staring at it or occasionally the other occupants in the room.

Finally what seemed like hours, one of them spoke to ask an all important question.

* * *

Earlier….

"The Sports team?"

"Wow, I haven't seen them since…"

"I thought they gave up when they got their asses whooped."

"Like the new looks."

"I thought they looked familiar."

"Alright long time no see."

C'MON LUCKY!"

"LET SEE THAT FAMOUS LEFT HOOK D-MAN!"

Like a rolling storm, many of South Town's residents started cheering for a long forgotten team. Eventually chanting their names in much greater numbers then that for Team Infamous. And the All Star, in response, appreciated it with pumps in the air and waves to the crowd.

"Kinda brings back memories, huh guys?" Said a lanky looking African American figure doled out in a yellow and purple jersey, with matching shorts and cap along with sneakers to complete the ensemble.

"Your not kidding Lucky, its been too long since we've had any appreciation." A bulky figure to his left answered with a wide grin while showing off his muscles, wearing a blue shirt that seem to be bulging underneath with a strap that held a overly large pad on his right shoulder along with the occasional blue jeans.

"Well can you blame them Brian, its been, what? Nine years since we were last seen in a fighting ring. You can't exactly make fans when they don't know your alive." This quip came from a the figure with blue jumpsuit with white and red strips going down in shoulders that was opened to reveal his impressive build. Below was the same thing only with shorts and boots. Unlike the others he simply gave a wave to the crowd a bit more unenthusiastically. "Still though it nice to hear it again. And if we play our cards right, we'll be hearing more of it in the big leagues."

_"And I'll be one step closer to finding that wanna-be goth who attacked is." _He though grimly

Indeed that was the main reason for the trio's prolonged hiatus. He could still remember it vividly, in an ally way with his teammates holding out the invitation to the '95 KOF and all three agreeing on trying their luck again that year. However that was until he appeared behind them in all his gloomy glory. He could feel the dark man gaze as he calmly ask the three to hand over their invitation, that they were weak, inferior, out of the tournament's league. Of course, the three refused and were ready to prove him wrong on those statements.

Unfourtanlely, that was the last thing he remembered before waking up in a nearby hospital with serious burn wounds and broken bones, Lucky and Brian not much better. It would take three years to recover before they would be up to the strength of fighting again. Around that point, KOF had gone underground and along with it the trio chance at the big time. Lucky didn't mind it as he was able to focus on basketball again, Brian handled his time roughing up punks in bars and dives, but Heavy. No, there was no rest until he could redeem himself from that disrespectful display. Training and training, pushing himself harder and pooling his resources to find their attacker, but Heavy was always one step behind him before he could confront the man. For the next few years, it went on like this. Train and search, search and train etc…

Then the Zero Cannon reduced South Town to rubble.

Luckily he, Lucky (ed-no pun intended) and Brian were away from the city around that point and met up in the Cit-Burbs one year later.

So now here they were, fighting in this little show of a tournament just for old time sake and possibly a chance to get back in the game.

On the other side of the ring, the other trio of fighters was checking out the competition as they reveled in their comeback.

"Hmm, so these are the last folks we have to beat huh? Don't look like much of a problem to me." Case said with a grin.

Shorty frowned at him "Thats what Demo, Axel, and Iggy thought, and that's how your gonna end up if you don't lose the cockiness."

"Cockiness?" Case said with an eyebrow raised "Methinks someone needs to hit the dictionary more then the bullies, girl. Your English is slipping."

A sharp pain shot through Case's shoulder as Shorty gave it a rough nudge "What was that partner?"

Rich just shook his head watching the display "And I thought me and Case were bad together. Seeing you two bicker makes us look like the Honeymooners."

Blank stares from both his teammates

"Uh, you know…old TV show…. main inspiration for the Flintstones…um…never mind. Focus on the fight." Rich sighed adding in with a muttered "No one watches the oldies anymore."

The announcer then called for both team leaders to come to the middle and pick their fight order. Just as Shorty was about to announce her decision, someone came running into the ring.

"STOP! STOP THE FIGHT! I JUST GOT NEWS FROM THE OFFICIALS." A young man yelled as he ran up to the announcer causing a few surprised looks from both the audience and the fighters.

Both the suited pair whispered back and forth, the announcer jerking back at something said in the conversation. The young man nodded then gave the guy a slip of paper before retuning back in the crowd. Leaving the announcer to check then double checking the paper, a small grin appearing on his face while doing so. "All right then." He said before raising his voice to the crowd.

"Sorry for the wait, ladies and gentlemen but we just received some news that am sure your going to love. Throughout this whole event, we've been using the elimination process to determine the winner. We'll now, according to our officials, the final match will not use this system. Instead rather a new style dubbed the Mulit-Shift!"

"Multi-Shift?" Both teams questioned at once while some in the audience were thinking the same thing.

"Yes, this new system begins as normal with the selection of the team order. However, and this the good part, instead of a fighter stepping in after one of their teammates are KO'd. The teammates can now CALL IN THEIR PARTNERS ANYTIME DURING THE FIGHT TO TAKE OVER!"

Most of the crowd that had got it was now starting to mutter in an excited tone but Rich made sure to confirm for those still in the dark "Wait, wait. You mean this is now a… tag team match?"

"YATZEE!" the announcer yelled with too much enthusiasm needed for Rich's taste, though the crowd joined in helping him.

"The usual rules apply, once one team members are KO's, the next team member in the order takes over from him/her. Once all three team members are knocked out, they are out of the tournament. And those that are left standing will be the champions of the 1st Annual Cit-Burb Tournament! So will both leaders please select your order."

Shorty cast a nervous glance at her teammates who only shrugged in respond after this sudden news. For once during that night she was starting to feel very unsure of herself. Nevertheless she picked the team order with her going first, Case in second and Rich bringing up the rear. After which she quickly turn to her teammates "Quick huddle." She blurted pushing the two into their corner of the ring before they could react.

"Oooookay, I know we've been practicing for this tournament for weeks. But with these new rules in place…am pretty sure were screwed." Shorty said very quickly.

"What do ya mean, it just tag teaming." said Case "Whats to know? If anything it makes this contest a lot easier, that is if somebody doesn't leave me hanging."

Rich noticed the glare the shorter member of the three was giving him "Oh please boy. I may not like you, but am not going to be the cause of our lost. YOU can do that on your own."

Shorty shook her head, "This is what worries me. Our moves may have gotten better, but our teamwork is still the gutter. C'mon guys, we've come this far, if theirs ever a moment you rivalry needs to take the backseat its _now_."

"Hey be cool girl." Rich chuckled "Like you said, are we or are we not in the finals? You think we wanna mess up after all this?"

"Yeah, I can always use Mr. Magician over here for a punch bag anytime." Case added though he failed to notice Rich's grip on his umbrella tighten "But for right now its time to go to work. Thing is…are you ready?"

Seeing that the boys were being fully serious on the matter, Shorty's bravo returned in full force "Ready or not, someone kissing the ground in this." A slight smile spread across her mouth before she continued "Am just going to make **damn **sure its not me."

"Will both leaders please take their position. The match is about to begin." The announcer barked after seeing the one-minute preparation period was over.

"Be ready guys, am holding you to your word. You know what happens if you go back on it and how quick a healer I am." Shorty said sternly, pointing a finger at them like a schoolteacher as she headed toward the ring and thus ending their conversation.

Though as she headed toward the center, a comforting thought came over her "_Did I pick a great pair of partners or what?"_

* * *

"Heh heh, it going to be good to hear the snap of bones again." Brian said as he climbed his way into the ring, the winner of a rock, paper, scissor, contest on who goes first before Heavy gave the team order.

"Brian" Heavy said in a accusing tone "We came here to win not incapacitate, just knock em out. Nothing more."

Brian groaned, "Aw, you were always no fun Heavy, even after all these years. Can't just I break one little bone? Something that could only take about a week to heal, ya know? "

Heavy steely gaze gave the former football star his answer.

"Fine, we'll play it your way" Brian said with a roll of his eyes as he headed for the center, however the lingering grin under his face was a saying other wise.

Both Shorty and Brian took their positions, each sizing each other up along with the knowledge of watching their previous matches.

Of course the latter was quick to show his arrogance "I'll try not to wreak your perfect fame too much, doll."

Shorty responded with a snark all her own. " Dude, I quit trying to be perfect a long time again. So c'mon! LETS ROCK THE CASBAH!"

If Brian's grin got any wider from that statement, his mouth would've dropped off his face.

Seeing the two fired up, the announcer raised his hands "Lets get this party started, ROUND ONE AND ONLY, FIGHT!"

Brian couldn't explode from the ground fast enough as he ran at a full charge

Over in the All Stars corner, Heavy shook his head at his teammates starting tactic "Typical, always rushing in before he knows what he getting into. Man hasn't changed a bit."

Lucky chuckled at this "So true, but you seem to forget one thing about him…."

"YAAAAAAHHHH!" Brian yelled as he threw forward a strong punch toward his opponent's face, who at the moment had yet to move.

At least till the fist hit empty air

And was returned in kind by the female assailant from his left (the opposite of Brian's fist) with a sound heard "SMACK".

"First dibs on me." Shorty quipped but then noticed Brian was still managing to grin through his scrunched up façade.

"…His stubborn resistance to pain" Lucky finished with a smirk noting their opponent's surprised expression.

"Hehehe, if this is your best then theres a looooooong way to go before you put me down sister. You gonna have to do better then that!"

Shorty took the comment in with a blank face for a second before shrugging then simply saying "Okay"

With that she dropped, swinging her left leg in mid fall and struck Brian right in his gut before she hit the ground completely.

She then spun in a break dance maneuver, once again swinging her legs. Catching Brian off his feet and onto the mat himself. Finally she jumped to her feet then raised and brought her leg down in an ax kick toward Brian's direction. Luckily for him he recovered in time to roll out of the way and get to his feet.

Only to find himself back on the defensive as Shorty let loose with a flurry of punches, most of them hitting Brian's guard though a few managed to tag his face again. It was here Brian realized that her punches were actually starting to get stronger from her first effort. He was starting to regret goading her on.

Then again, he was no pushover either.

After what seemed like forever, Shorty managed to knock him back. Rearing up to hit Brian with an uppercut.

"ROCKET TACKLE!"

Only to find _herself _on the receiving end of an attack.

She managed to dodge to her side though the attack did clip her. As she recovered from the hit, Brian grabbed her from behind, jumped into the air, then threw her downward toward the mat. It looked to the audience as though he was going to slam right into her in a body.

At least till he yelled "BRIAN HAMMER!"

His fall quickly increasing in speed as if he were a comet, least till he made contact with his target and they both hit the mat. Almost bringing the ring down on itself.

Rich and Case winched at the sight of the move's impact, feverly hoping that their leader hadn't been knocked out so early in the fight.

Brian removed himself from Shorty's unmoving body. A chuckle escaping his lips as he moved to lift the girl up and check if she was still in the waking world…to which he would resolve by slamming her into the ground.

Halfway to her collar, Shorty's arms sprang to life and grabbed his own.

"Not bad, am going to have to remember that one. By the way you really need to keep your lower region guarded"

She kicked both her legs forward, intending on nailing him in the gut. Only she went a little "further South" so to speak, made worse when the girl rolled backward still holding on and lifting him up into the air. Shorty then pulled back her legs and kicked Brian upward…in the same spot I might add.

The crowd couldn't help give a sympathetic "oohh" for that one.

But it wasn't over yet, Shorty got to her feet then crouched down "One…Two…Three…" she counted as she watch Brian descended back to Earth.

"THERE, ARROW MISSLIE!" Then sprung into the air, her arms to her side but her head pointed upward in an airborne head butt.

Both forms connected, only it was Brian who took the brunt of the damage once again sending him flying.

Shorty landed and copied her last position then jumped back at her opponent, intend on a repeat performance

"BRIAN'S DOUBLE HAMMER!"

Only to almost get caught in same attack that nearly took her out, only with twice the power. Shorty instantly threw up her guard as the attack hit her. It almost broke through but she managed to keep it up. Hitting the ground, however, was when the force started to take its toll on her body, forcing the girl to roll out of the way.

But Brian didn't let up with strong punches coming in from all directions. Shorty took each hit as they came managing to counter attack with her own. But her retaliation was more misses then hits made possible with the staggering in her fighting stance from her last attack.

"Ugh!" She cried out as Brian really walloped her with a left hook forcing her backwards, to which Brian saw the perfect opportunity for

"BUSTER TOMAHAWK"

However, Shorty wasn't in dreamland yet.

"**PHOENIX SHOTGUN**!"

Her own surge of energy blasted through his attack, knocking Brian to the ground.

"_Time to test these new rules."_ She thought to herself as she used the precious time to pull herself out"Case, its your show buddy! TAKE OVER!"

Case was all too happy to oblige as he practically flew into the ring, running full steam toward the recovering football fighter.

"BRIAN, LOOK OUT!" Lucky called to his teammate but it was a second too late before he heard the warning.

"RUSH CRAVER!"

In a blink of an eye, Case whizzed past Brian, distorting his senses while Case adjusted his gloves then came back at Brian with a combo.

The crowd was going nuts around this point as, ever since his opening against Team Pre-Heroes, the move was becoming a crowd pleaser to the fullest extend.

At least until he was promptly thrown on his face as Brian managed to grab him and slam him into the mat before the last blow.

Followed by a DDT, a chokehold, Tiger Driver and finally a common pile drive.

Yet none seem to be have be having any truly devastating effects to gain the upper hand. In fact Case was bouncing back faster and enjoying himself with each blow that connected on him.

"C'mon, macho halfback," Case chided while ducking a swing "With all those muscles you got on you, you can't hit harder then that! My partner Rich fights better then you and he the weakest link to ever be on a team.". He then laughed like an idiot as Brian feeble attempts to hit him started to come up short due to Case's stature that gave him better speed. All the while with Brian growing more frustrated and this, as you might have guessed, was affecting his performance.

This didn't go unnoticed to his teammates "Ugh, idiot getting his can kicked." Heavy groaned, "I told him not to let insults get to him, I told him to fight with his head and fists. But does he listen? It's the freaken fight with the Girls team all over again!" Lucky gave a sympathetic nod "Well you know him, he was never one to take advice, beside the madder he gets. The harder his attacks become…"

"Only if he can _hit_ him" Heavy interrupted watching as Brian missed another attack "Otherwise… gah! BRIAN TAG ME IN MAN! YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH, SAVE YOUR STRENGTH FOR LATER!"

But Brian wouldn't have it as he brought both fists down on Case to which the former blocked. "NO…I CAN…. FINISH…THIS PIPSQUEAK!" He said between heavy breaths, obviously his words betraying his real plight of his body beginning to tire out. "_Just got to finish this in two moves."_

Meanwhile his opponent pushed him back following it up with a connected jump kick. "Man, this is too easy. Shorty barely made a scratch on you and your limping around like a rag doll already. Pfft, and I was hoping for something worthwhile in the final match." Case scoffed while taking a little time out, then something clicked in his brain and he gave Brian a vicious glare "Oh by the way…" Case dashed forward, looking for a full on assault.

Brian smiled, as it was just what he as hoping for. Moving toward Case at equal speed, ready to meet him in the center of the ring.

No doubt about it, a full on collision was imminent and it was about to get interesting.

"RAAAGGGH!" Case yelled as he jumped forward into a flip intend on coming around with an overhead kick.

Shame he never made it all the way.

"HYPER TACKLE"

The next thing the audience knew Brian was on the other end of the ring, and Case was just coming down from a brief visit with the heavens. Judging by how hard he hit the mat, they seemed pissed.

But like earlier in the fight, Case seem to get up from it unscathed albeit a little slower though usual, and he begin to get back into his stance. However a bright light caught his attention. Looking up at Brian he noticed that his opponent was glowing and a wicked smiled was aim at his direction. "What the fudge?"

"Let see if you can stand up from this, short stack! **SDM ATTACK: AMERICAN SUPERNOV**…"

**SMACK!**

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The scream that was intended for Case as the Super Desperation Attack hit him was now coming out of the mouth of Brian Battler. Who was at the moment very wide eye and in tons of pains thanks to no small part of Case landing his foot on the back of Brian's neck in a more successful launch of his last attack while Brian was charging (whew, say THAT three times fast.).

"As I was saying before you interrupted me, NO ONE CALLS ME PIPSQUEAK!"

And with that Case finished it with a downward punch then an uppercut that put Brian to bed.

* * *

Seeing that Brian wasn't getting up, the announcer raised his hand to signify it "DOWN!" and the stagehands rushed in to get him out of the way as quickly as possible.

"Figures." The remaining two All-Stars muttered together before Heavy yelled, "Time to really show how it's done!" and he took his turn with no delay. "Be ready for it, Lucky!"

* * *

"And the second victim arr-WHAM-rrrgggghhhhh!" Heavy didn't waste no time laying into Case with fast lefts and rights that he was known for, never giving the boy an inch for counterattacking. Unfortunately for Case that was just the beginning.

"ROLLING SOUL DRIVER!" In yet another "in the blink of an eye" moment, Heavy slid forward with his fist gathering energy all the while and stuck him with a straight punch, knocking Case back into the ropes and ricocheting him right into "BLAST UPPER!"

Good thing for the melee fighter he managed to drop under the attack mainly banging his head on Heavy's elbow. However the pain that inflicted from the blows weren't going away as quickly as Brians'. Needless to say, he was in trouble.

Of course him being Case "Try this, Wraith of Concrete!" punching the floor and unleashing a turret of the ground at his opponent.

Heavy shielded the best he could against the onslaught, getting lost in the dust as more of it kicked up around him.

Case stood his ground, cautiously waiting to see what his opponent would pull next. When nothing seemed to happen within the minute, he started to move forward slowly.

"CYCLONE BREAK!" Streaks of blue shot out from the cloud and drived themselves right into Case's form before depositing him on the ground in a heap of a mess.

Lucky gave a smirk at Heavy for the successful switch. They really weren't expecting a dust cloud for cover, opting to hit Case during the thrones in one of his combos. But hey whatever works in your favor, and Lucky was about to take full advantage of it.

"OooOOooh, dammit!" Case groaned pretty much sore all over now "_Why didn't I see that coming? It's the oldest trick in the book. Heck, I use every now and then. So I should know it in and out by now!" _But his train of thought was interrupted as his new foe approached him with some very swift combos.

Case duck under a few, block two, then dash forward to avoid the rest, hoping to get a quick shot at Lucky's backside.

POW

Sadly Lucky was much quicker on the draw which he proved by smacking Case in his face sending him to the mat.

"Now for the finish, DEATH DUNK" A ball of energy formed out of the palm of Lucky's hand and was soon launch toward the downed fighter, alot to quick for his liking I might add.

Pretty much out of it now, Case did the only thing he knew he was going to hate himself for in the morning.

"RICH, GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE!"

"GALE ROAR!"

A blast of wind knocked the energy fueled basketball off course and into the already abused mat beside Case. Rich followed the attack soon afterward, his umbrella already drawn and at the ready. "Was wondering when your arrogance was going to go into relapse." Rich joked. It was a bad timing on Rich's part, he knew, but it was too tempting to pass up as he rarely saw Case in the position of asking for help.

Case didn't even bother to glare at him as he limped toward his team's corner "Don't wanna hear it Rich! Just take care of this chump!"

Rich responded with a simple nod then faced Lucky, giving him a quick size up before rearing back his weapon for a quick magic blast.

As Rich did so, he felt the tip of umbrella suddenly hit something. At first a surprised expression came over his features as he begin to turn around, but recognition hit and he grimaced before fully looking behind him.

There laid out on the floor, with a hug goose egg bump on his head was Case. Spiral eyes dotting his face and his mouth hung wide open in a stupor.

Lucky…………..

Heavy D …………..

The audience that was in a frenzy watching the match a minute ago …………..

"Um………………………………………………………………………………………………………Oops." Rich muttered sheepishly

The announcer, who along with everyone was in shock at what just occurred. Snapped out of it and, looking toward the officials, raised his hand "DOWN!"

"WHAT!" Shorty and Rich yelled together. "You can't count that one against us. That was an accident; I-I thought he had gotten out of the way. I didn't even know he was still behind me!"

The announcer gave a shrug "Sorry, but that counts as a knock-out regardless of who did it. The fight will continue uninterrupted."

Flushed with a shade of red, Rich went back to focusing on the fight. Not just to get over his embarrassment, but also to avoid the death you-better-win glare he knew Shorty was giving him behind his back. "GALE ROAR"

Lucky easily dodged it and responded in kind with a flying kick that was parried and follow with an uppercut from Rich. Lucky recovered quickly and invited his fist into Rich's wide open gut. The air knocked out of him, Rich staggered back quickly throwing up his guard while Lucky continued his assault with blazing ferocity.

But Rich took advantage of his speed and manage to get his umbrella under his fee, tripping Lucky up. Leaving Rich free to nail him with a two hit slash followed by a quickly conjured up icicle blast.

Lucky fell back, not seriously hurt, but was starting to get annoyed by all the counters. "Better kick it up some, CYCLONE BREAK!" Once again flying toward his opponent with a now flashy, spinning version of his jump kick. He almost made it within three inches of his target when he was stopped abruptly and crashed onto the floor. Looking up Lucky notice that was his legs where now restraint by what looked liked "Ghosts!" He said in disbelief. "No way!"

As quickly as they came, the ghost disappeared just as fast and Lucky was about to see why. "SINKER…"

The floor suddenly lit up under the basketball fighter and just as the name indicated, Lucky started sinking into the ground, clawing helplessly at anything solid.

"…AND SHOT!" Rich shot a bolt of energy forward that formed into splashes of power spikes right toward his grounded opposition. Traveling all the way to the end of the ring, severing the ropes and threating to hit the crowd.

Seeing this, Rich quickly canceled the attack before it fully left the ring. "Whew, too close. Put too much power into it, Tessa warned me about that. Gotta watch that in future." He should have been watching Lucky who had manage to get out of the way thanks to a well-timed Lucky Vision.

"DEATH DUNK!" The attack hit Rich full force, dazing him for the moment. Ample time for Lucky to get in close and clobber him with a combo, but Rich didn't make it easy for him. As he was swinging his weapon wildly, getting a few cheap shots as well. Still Lucky was dealing the main damage.

"RICH, TAG ME IN! HE GOING IN FOR THE FINISH!" Shorty yelled.

She didn't have to warn him since the sorcery-ology successor had regained his bearings…just in time to see Lucky charging at him for the 2nd and final round of attacks.

"ILLUSION DRAW!"

Lucky saw the attack coming but was already moving to fast to slow down. Oddly he felt no pain as it hit him and notice his target had yet to move "_Then what was the point in that?"_ He thought to himself as swung his fist forward, only for his opponent to suddenly burst into dust.

Heavy notice the trick "LUCKY, BEHIND YOU!"

Lucky didn't even have time to turn his head before pain shot through him as Rich slashed him from behind with his own teleport move.

The impact knocked Lucky forward and flying toward the mat. Not taking any chances Rich swung a power spike at his descending form.

"HEA-VY!" Lucky managed to blurt out as he and the attack were on the verge of connecting.

"YAARRRRRGGGHHHHH!"

The crowd gasped as they realized that the scream didn't come from Lucky. Rather from his partner that took the blow head on…and didn't seem fazed by it one bit.

Worse yet, was the menacing stare that he shot at Rich.

Rich groaned "So…close." before preparing for the much, much worse.

Then Heavy D came at him.


	7. Decision: Conclusion

Go for Broke: The Dragon Spirit Fight

By RichieD.

(A/N: Sorry for cutting off there in the last chapter, but I didn't want to go for too long on one part. So I decided to split it up into two chapters, this one to really get the ball rolling. And to think, it only took me twelve months to get this part, A NEW WORLD RECORD! As usual disclaimers: KOFbelongs toSNK, the only 2-D fighter in town. Save for Capcom but their too lazy to get off their asses and make a decent fighting game now, seriously Fighting Evolution was crap! (My own opinion ;)). Though I heard good things from the upcoming bad boy known as Guilty Gear, just work on those graphics Sammy and you'll go places kid. But enough critiques, I can do that on (**"Shameless plug:"** where I also write reviews, penname MrSkip). On with the story!)

Rich couldn't help but think of a charging bull as he stared down his opposition bearing down on him that had to be at the speed of 90 miles per hour.

"ROLLING SOUL DRIVER!"

Oh yeah, then there was attack that was coming along with it.

"DRAGON'S EYE!"

His umbrella flew open as quick as he could get it flinging out an expanding circle of magic toward Heavy D, who surprisingly made no effort to dodge it. But actually PUNCHED his attack forward into it! Both energies collided, struggling against each other for their owners. Heavy bringing all the strength he could into his R.S.D. Rich pumping as much power into the circle as possible increasing its width and length, a virtual deadlock that neither one was going to back down from.

Then something just occurred to Rich.

"_What a sec, doesn't the Dragon's Eye get weaker the further it goes?"_

"RAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Heavy D yelled as the circle started to give way, scratch that, it had already disintegrated and the powered fist was coming unstopped.

With a cry, Rich brought up the end of the umbrella in a futile attempt to block. Unbelievably enough, he turned it wrong but in a way to knock the fist away from his face, though Rich's shoulder sounded sirens in his head as it was in the path of the fist's new course.

Ignoring the pain and seeing an opening in Heavy's recovery, Rich mustered up the rest of his strength to perform an upward strike which, thankfully for his sake, connected causing Heavy to jump back. With his resources nearly depleted, Rich wasn't going to stick around.

"SHORTY!"

Hearing the call, Heavy instinctively threw up his arms; just in time to block an oncoming jump kick from the tagged partner. He retaliated with an uppercut hoping to nail her while she was coming down from the air. But Shorty pushed herself away from him landing in a well-timed handstand. She then flung herself back at him feet first and legs open. This unexpected maneuver caught Heavy off guard, allowing the girl to fully land on his shoulders. Then brought a hammer of an attack down on him in the form of a head butt.

The crowd looked on in awe as she repeated it three more times with Heavy desperately trying to throw her off before he blacked out from a concussion. E.G (from third chapter) couldn't help but gap at the sight, of course being a friend of Shorty all these years she wasn't surprised. Still E.G. had to tell herself aloud "One of these day, am going to have to ask how she does that."

"Lots of milk?" Tala suggested beside her.

E.G. shook her head. "Naw, that "strong bone" stuff is just hogwash to get you to buy dairy products. I've tested it myself and there been no change since I was five years old. I just drink for the taste nowadays. You wouldn't believe how happy I was when they invented strawberry milk"

Er…back in the ring

After trying to yank her off did nothing, Heavy reached behind him, grabbed onto her legs and started to spin. Soon picking up speed causing Shorty to hang onto his balding head. However the sweat from trying to break through Rich's Dragon Eye was still lingering on his skin and made it difficult to hold on to. Eventually the speed of the spin was too much and Shorty slipped off, Her body flying wildly and helplessly against the wind.

With the weight of the girl off him, Heavy let go of her legs and let the momentum do the rest, flinging her roughly to the mat. Still Shorty wasn't down for long and hopped right back up and into stance though she noticed that Heavy was still trying to clear the daze from her head butts.

"_Ouch, girl's forehead packs like a shotgun. Am definitely going have to be careful around this one. Don't want to make the same mistake Brian made." _

Heavy thought to himself as the dizziness finally passes and he got into a boxing stance. Seeing that his opponent was equally ready, Heavy came at her with a haymaker.

Shorty easily ducked it, and then brought up a guard to her right. Blocking a helicopter swing at her from Heavy's other arm. She then kick out behind her, nailing him in the back. Heavy shrugged off the attack and quickly turned and punch the ground "SOUL FLOWER!"

The explosion that resulted from it knocked Shorty off her feet but a quick flip brought her around. Heavy, however, was already coming at her with a hurricane of jabs and punches. Unlike Case though, Shorty was quick to counter matching Heavy move for move. Each opposition blocking, punching and connecting with all the fury they had in them.

Something had to give through the chaos and Shorty decided it might as well be on her part. Remembering a trick Rich pulled earlier, Shorty slide a foot under Heavy that went unnoticed to the boxer then tripped up one of his legs causing him to stumble backwards. Allowing the girl to bring a vicious left hook to his face.

Unfortunely, Heavy's fists were still going and caught her in the chest. The two broke off to catch their breaths, both sweating profusely now and the toll on their body was starting to catch up. Yet both couldn't help but smile through the pain and the cheers that the crowd was giving to them.

"So…" Heavy begin taking a gulp of breath before continuing "…You a boxer too, huh?"

Shorty shook her head "No, just adaptable at different fighting styles. Am more comfortable with martial arts but I like to test myself."

Heavy frowned upon hearing that "You've been holding back? Could've fooled me, though I have to say am not much into fighters who do that. Makes the fights meaningless to me."

Shorty quirked an eyebrow at that "You want me to come at you full force then?"

"Do I have to say please?" Heavy grinned

"Nah, your sweet face just asking to punched says it all. Shall we?"

"Ladies first."

"PHEONIX SHOTGUN!"

The attack exploded in the spot Heavy stood but he was well out of range and reappeared right in front of Shorty thanks to _his _teleport move.

"WhaAHHHH!" She cried as Heavy once again bullseyed his fist in her chest following it with a uppercut. When he tried to go for a third shot, she grabbed him and barreled her arm right into his stomach pushing him backwards. To which Shorty put her hands on the ground again and thrust her feet forward, this time in a heel kick.

Heavy was thrown backwards but then tasted the ground as Shorty hit him with a spin kick, knocking him flat. Still concise, Heavy rolled and came back with a R.S.D that was met with a block and a dodge with a strike to his head. Heavy crashed into the corner of the ring and tried to turn but Shorty was already on him. Alternating between hitting his face and his body with at least six blow before focusing on hitting hid body with rapid-fire punches. Heavy's body rattling the whole ring with each connect. Running low on strength, Shorty finished the combo by grabbing the ropes of the ring, jumping then launching herself off him with all the power she could muster.

Shorty landed near the center of the ring breathing hard from such an assault. But the effects more then made it worth it as Heavy slumped to the ground, one arm holding on to the ropes. A sight that brought a grin to Shorty's face "Well what do ya think?" Heavy gritted his teeth as he pull himself to his feet but smiled when he lifted his head toward the girl "Well can't I say don't deserve it, I took your bluff and you showed me your hand. Nice moves girl, now come on finish the job."

"Mmmmm, nah. I've wasted too much strength on you for the next coming and my partner needs a little tough love, if you catch my drift."

"Your sure it not punishment for him knocking out your teammate earlier?" Heavy quipped

"…I never said that." Shorty shrugged "Beside I faced that football lunk and you so might as well make it a even three.'

"You're a strange one, girl. But I like ya. Go ahead and bring magic boy in here. I'll get you back in here once am done with him anyway, so this isn't over."

"Heh, good luck. RICH!"

And with that, Shorty returned to her corner as Rich jumped into the ring, looking a bit better then before. "Round two bro, let's rock!"

Despite the aches in his body, Heavy got to his stance for what could be his last fight for the day "_Gonna have to make this quick, Lucky still recovering so I need to buy as much time as I can."_

Heavy rushed forward then increased his speed by using his teleport move, but upon reaching Rich he had found the he had hit nothing but cloud dust thanks to another Illusion Draw. But Heavy, like Rich, had seen the attack before and turned, smacking Rich to the mat before he could get his umbrella ready. Heavy then followed it with a Soul Flower but the impact was lessened however by the icicle blast Rich cast upward. The magic user then reared back his legs and kick Heavy in his already sore stomach, giving him enough space needed to get to his feet.

"GALE ROAR!"

At such a close range, the attack was more powerful then ever. Heavy didn't stand any chance of a defense as he was blown away, of course, with his tired body what good would it do?

"Talk…about…anti-climatic. For all my boasting…I couldn't even…last a couple of mintues. What a way…to end…."

SMASH 

A vertical slash, figurely and literally, cut him off as Heavy D made his was to the ground for the last time of the day.

* * *

"So all on me huh? Wouldn't be the first time." Lucky said as he jumped into the ring. It was two to one and the odds definitely weren't in his favor. 

Then again he wasn't called Lucky just for it being a cute nickname.

"Your friend saved you last time but now that hes out of the way, lets pick up where we left OFF!" Rich said as he sent a power spike toward him. The basketball fighter simply jumped the spike then used his Lucky Vision to get behind Rich, tagging him in the back then kicking in his stomach as he tried to turn around. Not to mention giving him an uppercut and a knee to the chest for good measure.

Rich came back with a parallel swing that was ducked though the punch from his free hand connected. Rich then shoulder charge him to put some distance between then before opening his umbrella and let loose a Dragon's Eye hoping to use the close range at his advantage once more. Lucky had other ideas as he flipped back well out of the attack's range, letting it phase itself out. Upon landing however, Lucky found his legs were restrained by an invisible force looking down confirmed it, his opponent's ghost assistants were back.

"Now hold still!" Rich smirked as he rushed forward ready to deliver the hurricane of all slashes. But by now Lucky had already figured out a way pass his trick once again using his Lucky Vision to get out of the grasp.

The smirk on Rich's face never change, this was exactly what he wanted and Lucky had played right into it as Rich turned to proceed with the attack.

Only to find that Lucky wasn't there.

"Nice try dude."

_"That voice, it's coming from…"_

"But it my turn!"

_"…ABOVE ME!"_

"HELL DUNK!" 

An ax kick came screaming at a wide-eyed Rich, who exacuted his planned attack to meet him head on. But he was a millisecond too late; the attack hit home, grounding Rich into the mat and sending him on his way to dreamland.

As cliché as it sounds, Rich's luck had ran out.

* * *

While the stagehands carted Rich off to the medical tent, Shorty appeared right behind them. Her gaze aimed straight at Lucky along with a grin to go along with it. 

Lucky responded in the same way adding to it by turning his cap forward and tipping it showing, curiosity to his opponent.

Impressed by this, Shorty did something she never thought she would do since elementary school. She spread her arms, grabbed the sides of her overalls, and…curtsied?

Most of the crowd who knew Shorty well were quite astonished, many with their mouths on the floor. The bounty hunter that bullies all feared, the girl that anybody would be nuts to mess with, the toughest known rumbler in all of Cit-Burbs was actually, ACTUALLY showing some refinement and class.

Hey, who knew?

But enough about that, this was a fight after all.

"Now that the pleasantries are out of the way, let say we end this with a bang." Shorty said returning to her usual self and getting into stance.

Lucky did likewise "My thought exactly! DEATH SHOOT!"

The basket/fireball sailed straight for the girl, but oddly ended up inches short of reaching her. Looking up, she noticed that the air suddenly became empty.

"Oh no you don't!" Shorty flipped forward, whipping her legs into a spin kick that nailed Lucky just as he coming out of his teleport move to the side of her. Knocking him to the floor while she landed. Lucky jumped to his feet before Shorty had a chance to hit him while he was on the ground, letting his right hand fly in the process, catching Shorty in the face. She made him pay for it though with a hook to his backside.

The two separated themselves but there was no idle chat afterward, just no desire for cheap shoots. Once both had repositioned themselves, the two charged at each other brining out every thing in their close combat arsenal. Faces, stomachs, legs, and any other body part became the others' punching bag in the most brutal display ever in the tournament. And the crowd, they loved every minute of it, cheering for every blow and smack that sounded. They were getting the viewer's worth and Shorty and Lucky weren't disappointing anyone that night.

Their bodies however disagreed and all the hits from their previous encounters as well as anything recent had reach their limited. No matter how much will the two were forcing, their bodies was dimming like a light bulb. Somebody was going to burn out soon if this went on any longer.

"TRAIN WREAK!" Shorty yelled as she increased the speed on her already overtaxed form, breaking threw Lucky offense and pushing him back. Lucky jumped back from it after a first couple hits, diving forward with a Cyclone Break. To far involved in her own move, Shorty couldn't guard against it and was hit point blank and thrown to the ground. She begin to get up but heard Lucky call for his Death Dunk, rolling backward as a more accurate ball almost struck her. Then another ball came, and another, and another. Lucky was pretty much becoming a living machine gun now.

Shorty continued rolling to avoid the onslaught and was able to get to her feet but it didn't make it any easier to avoid the attacks. Or get in close for that matter and with the girl running out of steam, it was becoming a major problem. That wasn't to say Lucky was in mint condition himself, if anything his continued Death Shoot was nothing more then a desperate tactic to buy some time to come up with something. And at the moment it seem to be working,

Until a Phoenix Shotgun tore through the Death Shots, nearly taking Lucky's head off if he hadn't leaned to the side and flipped toward the ground. Only to be met with a jump kick from Shorty. Lucky responded with a Hell Dunk, but only the knee part caught her and she moved out of the way of the ax kick, once again trying to blast him with a Phoenix Shotgun. The attack missed it mark yet again though it did manage to trip him up, allowing Shorty to get another bead on him with the attack.

Lucky slid forward in his direction from the impact but stood upright once more, trying to suck in as much breath as he could. Looking toward his opponent, he could tell she was in similar shape but the glare in her eyes spoke volumes through that tired expression.

It was then both decided it was time to end it once and for all.

Shorty moved her arms together as if she was preparing for another Phoenix Shotgun but at the part where she threw her attack forward. She clasped her hands together and suddenly her expression became strained as if she was struggling with something. After a minute of this, Shorty returned back to her stance, her expression now that of very fierce determination.

At that seeing that display, Lucky couldn't help but be a little nervous of what was waiting for him when he attacked, but that didn't mean he was any less prepared. Soon running toward Shorty in a slide that was easily flipped over followed by a Death Dunk. But Shorty barreled his way through it and stuck Lucky in the gut. The hardest he was ever hit that night, almost blacking out from the pain. Lucky forced himself awake just in time to block a kick though that too shot a great amount of pressure into his body. Being no fool, he jumped back to avoid another strike and gather his thoughts.

"_What's happening! Girl striking like she built of bricks. She wasn't pulling anything like this a second ago…up until she did that weird movement with her hands. Ugh, if I don't end this now I'll be joining my friends on the concrete. No choice, time to pull out my trump card."_

Against better judgment, Lucky rushed head on toward the girl, no form or sign that he was going to attack. Though Shorty could care less if he did as she swung full force with all the hooks and jabs that she could deliver. Seeing this Lucky called on one more Lucky Vision that was left in him and managed to get around the attack. But Shorty instantly met him and prepare to delivered the mother of all punches.

Lucky didn't give her the chance, nailing her with two quick jabs to disrupt her attack. However they didn't seem to have any effect on her at all other then pushing her back. But Lucky didn't take heed to this and perform jump kick, able to nail her with it. But rather then jump off, he forced his other leg forward onto her shoulder and then jumped off her in the air. Seeing this, Shorty jumped after him.

"NOW OR NEVER!" Lucky cried as he turned toward the following girl, raising his hand and forming the biggest ball as quickly as he could.

**"SDM: HELL BOUND!"**

And shot the ball toward her

Only to miss…

…then noticed the wild, triumphant look in Shorty's eyes

"You've shown me yours, now let me show you mine!"

It was then that Lucky's ball was inches from hitting the ground.

"SDM: END-" 

The ball made contact

"**-GAME!"**

Shorty's body suddenly glowed blood red as she went into a fetal position in the air while at the same time the Hell Bound attack was taking effect as the ground suddenly begin rumbling.

Then EXPLODED as energy balls the size of asteroids shot upward toward Shorty's direction that, at the moment, had just unfurled herself and unleashed a wide range of energy in every which way.

The two attacks connected followed by an explosive bright light that cover the whole area and could be seen from the distance of 100 miles. So much so that it would take weeks for satellite intelligence to determine what the cause of it was.

"AHHH! SHORTY!" E.G. and Tala shouted as they, along with everybody else, shielded their eyes the best they could from the light and wind. Some trying to get a peek in to see who won from such devastating attacks, but the high wind pushing into their retinas denied them this.

Eventually the wind and light died down, leaving a smoking and very damaged ring before the audience.

"Whew, whoa, well folks when we said we'd finish this with a bang, we were not kidding." The announcer said as he dusted himself off from being thrown to the ground thanks to the wind "I hope most of you are still with us as the winner shall be revealed once this smoke clears.

Indeed no sooner then he said that, the smoke started to parted.

To reveal two unmoving, batten, and bruised forms that laid on the ground.

"Whoa, can you believe it? Seems the connecting attacks had too much of an impact on both fighters. Now neither seem to be getting up, to which I shall begin the countdown. If neither side gets up, it's an automatic tie! 10…9…8…"

The crowd soon begin screaming for their favored fighter to get up, chanting their names, or just making general noise, anything to get their side on their feet as the announcer continued counting.

Through it all, Shorty heard them, desperately wanting to respond to their wishes. But her body was too tired to reply back while spaces of her mind soon following it, shutting off one by one with each second. So needless to say there was no way she was pulling out of this one.

She did have time for one final thought, however.

_"Endgame…needs…more…work. Should've lit up…the…whole…city…with that…one."_

And with that, Shorty let the darkness take her.

* * *

Shorty awoke to find herself in a makeshift bed in the medical tent, head woozy, pains all over, and bruises bandaged up (In other words the usual when she got into a scrap). And to find her now awake partners as well as her friends standing or sitting around the tent, talking to other participants of the tournament or just watching the complementary TV that was brought in for the occasion. Outside, the area around the ring was nearly empty save for a few stragglers who were just hanging around or cleaning up if it was their job. 

"OooOOooh, w-where-what…?"

E.G. turned her head at the sound "Hey, look who came back from the Land of Oz."

At this statement, everybody stopped what they were doing and crowed around her. "How you feeling girl?" Rich asked once he reach her side.

'Like a truck fell on top of me, was lifted off, and replaced by a building." Shorty groaned as she sat up

"Heh yeah, you were looking really beat up when they brought you in after the fight. But don't worry doctors said your boo bobs weren't serious and patched you right up." Tala said in her usual syrupyly sweet voice

Shorty eyes perked as it came back to her "Oh yeah the fight. Sorry guys I had to bring in a tie, I was hoping that my trump card would finish him, but I guess I overdid it."

"Er…well we didn't exactly tie" Case said a little slowly

"We didn't? Well I know we couldn't have won, I was out of it to stand up by…wait, wait a minute, theres no way, NO WAY that guy could have withstood that attack! It's impossible!"

The faces around the room however told her other wise. "Here I got this from the camera man after ward. Thought you might wanna see it." E.G held up a cassette and put it into the VCR beside the TV.

The video began from the part after Shorty's Endgame attack; both she and Lucky were motionless on the floor and the announcer started counting. He had reach six when Lucky sunddely stirred then slowly begin to move.

Shorty clutched the sheets of her bed as Lucky managed to get to one knee then stayed like that until the announcer got to two. Then he sprung upright, pumping his fist into the air as the count was finished thus claiming the victory for the All-Stars. Though he crashed back into the ground once it was over, down for good this time.

Silence filled the tent as the taped finished its run and Shorty sat there in stunned silence

Until finally she mutter two words that felt like the world had ended "Well…fudge."

* * *

After a bit more of a check up by the doctors, Shorty was given the OK to go and the group made their way back to their apartment building. Once again no words were said as they walked along the street. Granted though it wasn't complete loss since they came in second, awarded with a participation trophy and a couple of gift certificates to some electronic stores. Still they weren't in it for the materials, the fact that they were the best around the city was good enough for them. 

But, thanks to a couple of outsiders and a last minute win, well you'd be down too if you almost were on the verge on being on top of the world only for someone to knock you off.

Anywho, after walking E.G. to her home and reaching their apartment building, the three made their way to their homes. Before she turned to her door, Shorty raised her head for the first time since walking home and turned to her partners. "Guys wait." Rich, Case and Tala turned their head towards her. "I-I know we lost in such a embarrassing manner when we were so close. But…well y'know am not good at this sappy stuff."

Rich smiled at her " Hey, forget it. We know and truth be told am not all that disappointed. Gave me a chance to test out my magic and my swordplay. And am sure dopey boy over there was glad to get out of the house and bust some heads."

Case narrowed his eyes "Whatever Captain Clumsy, we could've won if you hadn't hit me with that stick you call a sword."

"Its am umbrella you blind yutz, and if your slow poke of a butt had gotten out of the way in time. You wouldn't have gotten KO'd, besides the way that guy was using you like a punching bag. I doubt you would've survived a minute back in the ring with him, so methinks I did you a favor."

Case was fuming at this statement but sadly had to agree, it was his fault as much as Rich. He wouldn't admit it with him standing there but saving face was another matter and her quickly changed the subject "Anyway Shorty, don't let it get ya down. We made it to the finals, so that is a feat in itself. Your tough no matter what happens, and we don't need no tournament to tell us that. So hey it's cool, right?"

Shorty frowned at that speech for a minute until it turned into a giggle then an all out laugh, Case soon joined in then Tala since she loved laughing anyway and finally Rich just for the heck of it.

"Dude, that has got to be the worse sap crap you've ever came up with. But thanks guys I needed it and I won't let it get to me, alright time to hit the hay. God knows our bones need it. Later."

The three others gave their good nights and proceeded to their rooms. Both doors were inches from reaching their bolts…

"HOLY SH! GUYS! GUYS! COME QUICK!"

Rich and Case almost tore their doors off the hinges as they rush out and down the hall. By the time they reached Shorty, they found her leaning against the opposite wall of here apartment, a very stunned look on her face.

"Shorty! What wrong! What happen! Somebody attacked you!" Case spoke, very alerted at the moment

"Naw, something…better."

Rich and Case looked at each other as if she went crazy "Better?"

"Looked at…what I found on my door."

She pulled her arm out from her side and brought out what looked like…

…a letter with a red seal….

And the words K.O.F on it printed in real ink.

"Guys" Shorty said smirking like crazy "We've just been invited to the King of Fighters."


End file.
